Behind His Mask
by psychology nerd
Summary: Having had enough of his civilian life, Adrien decides to spend a night as Cat Noir, but being Cat Noir was addicting. When one night becomes more, he is ready to abandon his life as Adrien Agreste. Marinette is determined to get to the bottom of the model's disappearance. In her search, she discovers that, in order to find him, she has to go through her partner. Maricat/Adrienette
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first longer story for Miraculous, and my first Miraculous story told in 1st person. And, while we're at it, my first serious Miraculous story. I've had a skeleton version of this story written for a few weeks now, but I waited until the final episode aired in French before posting it in case I needed to change anything to flow with season 1. This story was originally supposed to be told strictly from Adrien's POV, but then Marinette's POV kept slipping in so I rolled with it. The primary focus is still going to be on Adrien though, and he's the narrator for the entire first chapter. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sitting in class, I could barely keep my eyes open. Weekends were supposed to be a time to relax and unwind, but not for me. Not Adrien Agreste. Between photo shoots and protecting Paris there was no time for that. And, now it was Monday morning already.

At least Plagg looked out for me. Anytime I started nodding off, he nudged me awake.

"Adrien, focus," he hissed, barely loud enough for me to hear.

I didn't respond, in fear of getting caught. I tried to take notes, but I was barely following the lecture and my words were just running together. In fact, what class was this?

I shook my head. _Focus, Adrien. Get a hold of yourself._

Class didn't end fast enough. I stood up, feeling a little light-headed. I stumbled a step and Nino touched my shoulder.

"Dude, you okay?"

I nodded, shrugging his hand away. "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

Nino shrugged. "Okay."

I hated lying, but it was becoming almost a reflex. Though, maybe one of these days it wouldn't be a lie. This was just some kind of weird funk. It would pass.

I stood up and started to head out of the room, but I wasn't paying attention to the girl behind me . . . until we collided.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Marinette's face was bright red. She started to bend over to get her books that had fallen from her arms, but I beat her to it. When I handed them to her, her blush worsened. I smiled. She was kind of adorable when she was flustered.

"My fault. Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Alya, who was behind her, pushed her out the door. I frowned. Why was Marinette always so afraid of me?

Plagg snickered from inside my bag. "Lady-killer or lady-repeller. I can't figure out what you are."

On my way out, I purposely let my bag hit the door frame. Plagg groaned.

The gorilla picked me up and I ate lunch, at home, by myself. Nothing unusual. Though I really wasn't hungry. I moved it around on the plate more than I actually ate it.

My phone lit up, and I groaned internally when I saw my father's face. More photo shoots. Less time with friends. Whatever he wanted wouldn't be anything I wanted.

I answered anyway. "Hey, Father, what's going on?"

No how are you. No how is school. Straight business.

Two more photo shoots this week. On top of the two I already had scheduled. Just what I needed on top of homework and saving Paris.

I left half of my food untouched, my appetite officially gone. I returned to school, but I wished I hadn't.

Pop quiz in history class. Just what I needed.

I watched as everyone around me got to work, but I didn't even look at mine. Whether I knew the answers or not didn't matter. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. If I looked down, I was certain I would throw up.

Without giving it much thought, I stood up and crossed the room.

"Adrien, where are you going?" The teacher asked.

"I need to use the restroom."

"If you leave now I need to take your quiz. Are you sure you want to do that?"

Without hesitation, I nodded and snatched the paper off the table, not even bothering to sign my name. I handed it to her. She looked a bit startled, her eyes laced with concern, but I wasn't going to let it deter me.

In the bathroom, I splashed my face with cold water in the sink. "What's wrong with me, Plagg?"

Plagg flew out of my bag and studied me. "Over-stressed?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Take a break from patrolling. That will lighten the load."

I shook my head. "Absolutely not."

The only time I even felt okay anymore was when I was Cat Noir. No school. No disappointed father. All I had to worry about was protecting Paris from akumas. Besides, I couldn't leave the patrolling all for Ladybug. She had a life aside from protecting Paris, too. How did she deal with it?

Tonight, I would just have to ask her. Maybe she could help me.

I didn't feel like going back to class. Instead, I snuck out. No gorilla to pick me up. It was just me and my feet.

I almost went home, but then I remembered Natalie would be questioning it. Instead, I just walked around aimlessly. With most people at work or school, the streets were fairly empty and there wasn't a whole lot I could do without attracting unwanted attention. At one point, I passed Marinette's parents' bakery, and I almost went inside for a sweet treat, but then I remembered-her parents knew me. They would wonder why I wasn't in school. I could've gone in as Cat Noir, but that would just lead to other complications. I groaned. I just couldn't win.

When it was time for school to let out, I made sure to be back at school when the gorilla arrived. Of course I couldn't go home and relax. It was time for the first photo shoot of the week.

Before it even started I was thinking about how I would get out of it.

Still, I tried to do it. I already let my teachers down. I didn't want to deal with father's disappointment, too.

Of course, it wasn't enough to just stand there. They wanted poses and expressions, things I wasn't in the mood to give. The photographer wasn't happy with me, and under his angry stare I muttered a "sorry".

After an hour of failed attempts, the photographer told me to take five. Little did he know, I had no intentions of coming back.

I slipped off behind a nearby building. No one was around. _Perfect._

As if reading my mind, Plagg slipped from my bag.

"Plagg, claws out."

 _Goodbye, Adrien Agreste._

I learned from patrolling that I could stay Cat Noir for a few hours as long as I didn't use cataclysm. This transformation would last me at least through tonight's patrol.

I jumped from building to building going unnoticed. This was liberating. I couldn't do this as Adrien, even if I had the freedom.

Sometime after dark, I spotted her. My lady came toward me with her usual grace, stopping when she reached the rooftop I was on. For the first time that day, I smiled a real smile.

"Pleasure to see you on this purrfect night, Milady."

She normally would've rolled her eyes, but she seemed distracted, like she hadn't even heard me.

"Something wrong, Milady?"

She snapped out of it and frowned. "Just thinking, that's all, kitty."

"Speaking of thinking, I was wondering if I could ask you something personal."

I came closer to her, leaving only a foot between us.

"Depends."

"How do you balance civilian life and . . .this life?"

She paused. "What do you mean?"

Maybe this was a bad idea. "I mean, you have to have a life outside of this, and I was just wondering how you manage to be both."

"Easy. This is our duty. It comes first."

I nodded. "So what if personal pressures got to be too much?"

"I'd have to make sacrifices." She paused. "Are you having problems with that?"

I shook my head, swallowing hard. "Not anymore."

It was just as I suspected all along. Sacrifices had to be made. Though, I was certain she wasn't aware of just how big of a sacrifice I was willing to make. The less she knew, the better.

That night I didn't go home. When Ladybug was ready to call it quits, I went the opposite direction from her like I was going home, but instead I just continued roaming the streets of Paris. I didn't breathe a word of my plan to Ladybug. I didn't want her to think her partner was a coward who couldn't handle normal life.

Besides, this was temporary. One night of being Cat Noir full-time wouldn't hurt anything.

Of course there was the problem of sleep. But, I was restless tonight. I'd find somewhere to rest, but I knew I probably wouldn't sleep anywhere.

I stopped on top of a building that had a small ledge. Even though I blended in with the night, the ledge provided me with extra assurance. No one would find me up here.

My miraculous beeped once, indicating Plagg was probably getting tired. Luckily I had thought to slip some Camembert in my bag before I left.

"Alright, Plagg, claws in," I said. The small black kwami flew directly in front of my face.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't like it," Plagg said between bites of cheese.

"It's not forever. I just need a break," I said. Truthfully, now that I was back to Adrien, I was miserable. How would father react to my disappearance? He would just find a replacement model. That was all I probably was to him anyway, a face he could use to advertise.

"Can I fall asleep and stay Cat Noir?" It was something I never asked about before, but if I wanted to keep Adrien out of the spotlight, this would be vital.

"I don't know, but I think it would be stupid," he commented. "What if Hawkmoth finds out where Cat Noir is while you're sleeping on a rooftop? You'd be a sitting duck. Or sitting cat."

I groaned. Why couldn't this be easier? Why did both of my identities have to be famous?

I sighed. Right now, I couldn't stand the idea of going home. What was one night of staying Cat Noir really going to hurt?

I had made up my mind. We were going to try this. "Plagg, claws out."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews for chapter 1. I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this. Just wanted to give you a heads up: I've seen every episode out in English and most of the French episodes (all but the beginning episodes that were already out in English when I started watching it, so basically I've seen every episode in one language or another), so for those of you not watching the French dubs, this story will contain spoilers. My plan for this story was for it to take place shortly after the season finale, so basically every episode of season 1 is fair game for me to make reference to. This one, for example, has spoilers from The Gamer and Vulpina. So if you haven't seen Vulpina especially and don't want to be spoiled, I recommend watching it before reading this chapter.

* * *

Marinette

I walked into school, expecting the day to be just like any other. Everyone was talking in hushed tones throughout the school, but all I really managed to hear was "Adrien" numerous times. There were plenty of people named Adrien in the world, I was sure, but it didn't stop my heart from feeling like it was going to explode.

My beating heart slowed as I remembered yesterday. He had seemed off all morning, and then during the pop quiz, he had gone to the restroom and never returned. It wasn't like him to just walk out like that. And, before he turned in his quiz, I caught a glimpse. He hadn't even answered a single question. None of this seemed like Adrien, and it was troubling.

In class, I took my usual seat beside Alya. Nino was turned in his seat, talking to her. Adrien wasn't here yet.

"I don't know where he is. He's not answering his phone," Nino said.

"What's going on?" I asked. A sick feeling crept up into my stomach.

"I'm sure everything is okay, Marinette. Adrien just isn't here yet," Alya said.

He had been late before, but something felt off this time. It was irrational for me to worry, though. He had to be fine.

When the teacher started talking, Adrien still wasn't there. Her expression was serious.

"I've been asked by Mr. Agreste to spread the word on Adrien's disappearance," she started. "He left school early yesterday and was last seen yesterday afternoon at a photo shoot, which he had also abandoned early. Anyone with information on his whereabouts should alert Mr. Agreste or the local police." She gave a pointed look at Nino, as if she suspected he might know, but he seemed as stunned as the rest of us.

"What? No! My poor Adrien has been kidnapped! I need to call daddy!" Chloe cried.

Normally, I'd roll my eyes at Chloe, but my heart hammered too hard for me to process what she had said, or what anyone else was saying for that matter.

Something was shaking my shoulders, or someone. I managed a glance at Alya. Her lips were moving, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. Adrien . . . he couldn't have just disappeared. Why? Who would kidnap him? He was a semi-famous model, sure, but wouldn't his father have security at his photo shoots?

I felt the blood draining from my face. Hawkmoth. What if he or one of his victims did something to Adrien? What if he was akumatized himself?

"Hello, earth to Marinette." Alya's shaking was getting impossible to ignore, and I finally snapped out of it.

"S-Sorry, Alya," I managed.

"You look like a ghost," she commented. "I know you're worried about Adrien, but you sitting here freaking out won't help things."

I nodded, giving her a thanks as our teacher tried to calm down the rest of the class. I would have to wait until after class to talk to Alya. 

At lunch time, Alya and I walked out together. I wasn't sure if I should go home or what I should do, but all I could think about was finding Adrien. Maybe if I turned into Ladybug, I could join the investigation?

Yes, that was perfect.

"You might be a mess, but I think you're holding it together better than Chloe," Alya said. I glanced over at her, finding her sobbing and freaking out while Sabrina tried to calm her down.

Nino looked back at us, worry clear on his face. "I don't think anyone took him. If he left, it was voluntary."

"How do you know?" Alya asked.

He shrugged. "He puts on a good mask in front of people, but I know this isn't the life he wants. He has no freedom. He doesn't want to be a model. I mean, the guy had to beg his father just to let him attend a regular school. It's like his dad is trying to keep him locked away, and he probably just couldn't take it anymore."

A pang of guilt struck my heart. How did I not realize that he was unhappy? He was always so nice and sweet . . . But then, people wear all kinds of masks, some just masks of emotion.

"Poor Adrien," I whispered. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Nino shook his head. "He never talked about running away."

I looked around anxiously, wanting now more than ever to be able to transform and get to the bottom of this.

There was a deli across the street from where we were. _Perfect_. "I uh gotta go pick up some things for my parents. I'll see you later."

I ducked inside the deli and watch as Alya and Nino continued walking and talking, and I waited until they were out of sight. Then, I ran to the little alley beside the deli and Tikki flew from my purse.

She had a worried look on her face. "Marinette, I don't think an akuma is involved in this, but you should know that, something else really bad could happen if he's not found."

My eyes widened. "What?"

She shook her head. "Just find him."

I nodded. "Tikki, spots on!"

I leapt from building to building, giving my yo-yo a decent work-out as I headed for the Agreste mansion. People below looked up as I passed by, but I didn't stop for anything. They probably thought something bad was going down. I finally stopped several yards away, enough to see the front doors. Several police officers stood outside, taking notes and probably trying to find evidence. The front gate was open, but I still went to the camera, anyway, to be polite.

"Ladybug?" I heard the secretary, Nathalie say. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering . . . if I could be of help?" That came out weaker than I had anticipated, but my nerves were already getting to me. What was I thinking? How could I really help them unless an akuma or Hawkmoth was involved? If he ran away, how was I supposed to find him?

She stepped away for a minute, but then she returned with a sigh.

"Mr. Agreste says you shouldn't concern yourself with this investigation," Nathalie said. "But, thank you, anyway."

I stumbled back, unsure of what had just happened. I couldn't remember a time when someone had refused my help, as Ladybug anyway. Wouldn't they want everyone they could get to help with the investigation?

I swung my yo-yo and leapt onto a house across the street, then another, and another . . . Once I reached one out of sight of the Agreste mansion, I stopped.

"What just happened?" I asked myself.

There was a noisy thud from behind me. Footsteps approached, and I whirled around.

"What were you doing there?" he asked.

I fidgeted, looking down. "It's Adrien . . . he's missing."

He leaned against his baton and sighed. "And you wanted to help find him?"

I nodded.

His smile was grim. "Milady, what is it with you and this teen model?"

My cheeks warmed and I crossed my arms, looking him in the eye. "He's someone that I know . . . outside of Ladybug," I admitted. His face shifted to surprise. I knew I was probably saying too much, but I needed a good enough explanation. "People were saying he was either kidnapped or ran away, and I would just feel better if I could help with the investigation." Then, a thought came to me. "Why don't we do our own investigation? I just want to make sure an akuma isn't behind this."

His face paled. "I don't think that's such a good idea." He straightened up, regaining his composure. "I mean, sometimes people don't want to be found. Besides, I'm _pawsitive_ we would know by now if an akuma was involved."

I shook my head. "I want to help. I can't just sit around and wait for him to just show back up."

He raised his brow. "Should I be threatened, milady? Has another man stolen your heart?"

A light blush spread across my cheeks, but I rolled my eyes. "This is serious."

He nodded. "Well, whatever you want to do, unless there's fighting akumas involved, count me-owt. I'm not really interested in finding runaway teen models. Let the police handle this one."

He leapt away, as if he wanted to get away as fast as possible. I stood there for a few more minutes, a bit dumbstruck. Something was up with that cat, but I had enough boy drama to deal with without worrying about his.

* * *

Adrien

I tried to approach my home, as Cat Noir, but I could barely be on the same block with it. I couldn't go there again, not in any form. But then, I had watched Ladybug going toward it. I had stayed hidden, waiting for my chance to talk to her. After our conversation, all I could think about was one thing.

Outside the costume, I knew Ladybug.

The fact that I knew who she was made me happier than I'd felt in a while, but then came another revelation.

Ladybug knew Adrien, enough that she cared that he was gone.

Sure, when she thought Volpina had him dangling from a building, she had been willing to give up her miraculous to save him, but, as superheroes, we needed to protect people in general. Although, something about the way she had acted just made it seem like it was more personal than that.

I frowned. If she cared he was gone, she would try to find him. What if she found out I was Adrien? Maybe telling her to investigate on her own was a bad idea, unless I could throw her off my trail somehow.

I waited until students would be back in school before de-transforming in a park restroom stall.

Plagg looked exhausted. I felt kind of bad, but for once he didn't complain.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can't hide forever, you know," Plagg said.

"Adrien just needs to go away for a little while," I said. It was weird referring to myself in third person, but at the time, I just didn't want any association. "It's only temporary. Until I figure out what to do."

"But, you said one night." He took a bite of Camembert.

"I know, Plagg, but now there's a new problem." I didn't consider my father involving the police. The media was involved. They would want interviews the moment Adrien returned home. What would I tell them? That I was taking a vacation by being my alter ego, Cat Noir?

When I returned, I just needed to be ready. Right now, I felt far from it.

As soon as Plagg was done eating, I transformed again and left the park. I went from building to building until I reached the school. There, I found Nino, Marinette, and Alya walking in together. Nino was staring at the ground, barely seeming to acknowledge the girls. Marinette was hugging herself, and Alya's hands were on her shoulders. I looked closer at Marinette's face . . . She was crying.

"Marinette, they'll find him. It'll be okay," Alya said.

A pang of guilt struck my chest. First my lady, and now my princess . . . they were both worried about Adrien. But, why?

Still, I felt bad, especially watching Marinette. She was a bit awkward at times, but she was always nice to me, despite our rocky beginning. I had done something to hurt and upset her, and that was inexcusable. Somehow, I had to make her feel better.

I roamed the city all night, partially disappointed for no akuma attacks. All I could do was watch people, not interacting with them, and it was getting boring. But, I'd rather be bored than miserable.

Eventually, I found myself on Marinette's balcony. She was sitting at her desk, looking at something in her hand. Before I could think twice, I knocked on her window. She jumped and whirled around. The paper in her hands dropped to her desk.

She opened the door. "Cat Noir, what are you doing here?"

Before I answered, I took her hand and kissed the back of it. Her eyes widened with surprise. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I hadn't seen my princess in a while, so why not drop in?"

She pulled her hand away. "I've got a lot on my mind right now. I don't need to deal with you, too."

I frowned. "Me-owch. And here I thought you'd be happy to see me. Actually, I found something for you."

About two hours ago, when Plagg was eating, I managed to scribble a note that I had planned to give her, claiming I "found" it. I had wanted to give it to her, hoping she wouldn't cry over Adrien anymore.

"It was outside the bakery," I said. "It was addressed to you."

Marinette took the note out of my hand and read over it.

 _I wasn't kidnapped. I'm just fine now. I can't continue to be the poster of perfection you all see me as. I need to be free. I hope you understand, and I'm sorry._

I hadn't signed it, in case Marinette turned it over to the police. But, she had to know it was from Adrien.

I had thought she would stop crying, but then a tear rolled down her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb.

"Don't cry anymore," I said. "I thought this note would bring you relief. You know Adrien is okay."

She looked at me, confused. "How did you know I was upset over Adrien?"

I racked my brain, trying to think of something to cover me, and then I remembered. "When The Gamer attacked, you were worried about your friend Adrien. I saw the news that he was gone, and I thought you might need some comfort."

She nodded, slinking down onto her bed. "I'm just so angry with myself. Nino knew how unhappy Adrien was, but I didn't have a clue, yet I called myself his friend? Some friend I am. I can't even speak a coherent sentence when he's around."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I sat next to her. "Princess, it was his choice to keep secrets. It was his choice to run away. Don't beat yourself up about it."

She shook her head. "I know, but . . . I wish he felt like he had someone he could talk to. I wish I had been someone he would've thought to talk to before he did this."

I looked away, afraid that if I looked at her for too long, I would break down. I glanced at her wall behind her computer. Pictures of me-Adrien- were plastered on it. My cheeks warmed, and I was glad my face was partially covered by a mask.

"He considers you a good friend," I said, looking back at her.

She raised her brow. "How do you know that?"

"I saw you with him when the gamer first attacked. He protected you. He must care about you."

She rubbed her arms. "I don't know. I just . . . hope he's okay and that he comes home soon."

I reached out and touched her cheek. Her breath hitched, and when I realized what I did, I quickly removed my hand and adverted my gaze.

"You care about him a lot," I commented.

She nodded. "I do. Very much."

I cocked my brow, looking back at those pictures. "And judging by the looks of your room, I'd say you have a crush on him."

Her cheeks turned red. "I . . . I . . . No! We're just friends!"

I placed my head on her shoulder, grinning. "You don't have pictures of your other friends up."

Her cheeks grew redder. "If I say I do will you drop it?"

My grin widened, to the point it almost hurt my face. "Of course, Princess. For now, anyway."

I stared into those deep, bluebell eyes, the same eyes as . . . I shook my head. No thoughts of Ladybug right now. Right now, I just needed to focus on cheering up Marinette.

She sighed. "I have a bad feeling he won't be coming back. I couldn't say I blame him. What would he have to look forward to if he did come home?"

I didn't want to say anything, but I couldn't stop myself, "A great friend who cares about him . . . and who wants to have his babies."

That may have been crossing the line a bit, but I just loved making her flustered. Her face turned as red as Ladybug's suit.

My miraculous beeped its first warning. I sighed.

"Well, Princess, its time for this cat to go. It was a pleasure seeing you again." Taking her hand, I pressed it to my lips. "Hopefully your friend will turn up. I'm sure he's okay."

She looked at the floor. "I hope so."

I rounded a corner and released my transformation.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Plagg said.

I breathed hard, as if I had been running, but I hadn't really been.

"I'm not going back," I said.

"So, you're just going to let Marinette worry about where Adrien is, not realizing he was just in her room?"

I shook my head. "Cat Noir was in her room. Adrien is gone."

"Really? Because I'm looking right at him."

I gritted my teeth. "It's better this way. I love Ladybug. I'd only break Marinette's heart."

"Mhmmm. You don't have feelings at all for Marinette, which is exactly why you call her princess and kiss her hand. You only flirt like that with one other girl."

I pulled the Camembert from my pocket and slunk against the wall as he ate. Plagg was wrong. Marinette was my friend. I cared about her as my friend. Her crush on me came as a bit of a surprise, but I couldn't return her feelings. Still, I never wanted to hurt her, in any way.

When Plagg finished, he floated up to eye level. "How would you feel if Ladybug suddenly disappeared and didn't tell you anything?"

I stared at my hands, swallowing the thick lump in my throat. "I would worry that something happened to her."

"Remember that feeling, because that's what Marinette will feel every second until Adrien returns."

I winced. "That can't be. Ladybug is my partner. Marinette is my friend. It's different."

"You're right. It's worse for her, because she knows what's under your mask and likes Adrien, even if she doesn't know you're also Cat Noir. You don't even know who Ladybug is under the mask. She could be someone you can't stand."

I groaned. "Marinette will forget me. She has to. She'll move on."


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien

I spent the night in an empty trash can. This wasn't my first choice, by far, but it was the safest for keeping both of my identities hidden. Somehow, I managed to fall asleep but only for a couple of hours. I woke up feeling stiff and sore all over. Not to mention I smelled like, well, a trash can.

"And you worry about smelling like cheese," Plagg scoffed, and I rolled my eyes. He had refused the trash can and instead had stayed in a box nearby. I fought my way out of the can. Luckily, it was still night. No one was around to see me.

"Alright, Plagg, claws out."

Plagg went inside my ring, and I smiled with relief as the tight leather suit surrounded me. It was getting to the point where, as soon as I released the transformation, I was already thinking about transforming again. Thoughts of going back to my normal life were becoming few and far between. Besides, how could I? Everyone in Paris it seemed was looking for me. I still wasn't ready to face that. I wasn't sure if I ever would be.

I had started running, but pains in my stomach prevented me from getting too far. I had made sure yesterday to keep Plagg fed, but I myself hadn't eaten anything since . . . I frowned. My half-eaten lunch from nearly two days ago.

My stomach growled, confirming as much. I sighed.

Before I could do anything else, I needed to get rid of the stench of trash. Security kept watch over the park at night, so bathing in the fountain wasn't an option. There was the ocean (as much as I disliked that option), but I needed to do something.

I fought through the hunger pains as I headed for the ocean. As soon as I arrived, I dove in without a second thought. Once my head broke the surface, I groaned and swam back to shore.

After shaking myself out, I headed back into the city, moving as fast as I could. There was only one place that I knew was somewhat safe for me to go to, but I just hoped Marinette had already left for school.

I peaked inside the bakery, finding her parents roaming inside. There was no sign of Marinette. I opened the door, mustering up all the Cat Noir charm I could.

Her parents turned to me, seeming a bit surprised. I gave them a smile.

"C-cat Noir?" Tom said. "What are you doing here?"

I stepped inside. "Ladybug doesn't believe me that you make the most delicious macaroons in all of Paris, so I wanted to get a box and prove it to her."

Footsteps came down the stairs, and my heart sank as Marinette's jaw dropped. Great. I wasn't ready for this again.

"Cat Noir? What are you doing here?"

I was suddenly lost for words. It was her mother who replied. "He's getting macaroons for Ladybug to try!" As she was getting a box together, I dug through my wallet.

"It's on the house," Tom said, patting me on the back. "You and Ladybug keep Paris safe. It's the least we could do."

My voice caught in my throat, and I lost my Cat Noir charm for a moment. "Um, thank you."

I felt Marinette's eyes on me, but I couldn't look at her. Sabine handed me the box.

"Mari, aren't you going to be late?"

Marinette scampered past me to the door. "Uh, yeah! Sorry, gotta go!"

Giving her a small, sympathetic smile, I waved goodbye. I followed shortly behind her but headed in the opposite direction. Using my baton, I landed on the roof of a nearby building and opened my precious cargo. I could've eaten the entire box right then and there, but I needed to make it last a while. It was hard to say when my next meal would be. For now, I let myself eat five.

As soon as the first one hit my mouth, I wanted to drop to my knees and sob uncontrollably. It was remarkable how Marinette managed to keep a slim figure. If I lived there, I wouldn't have been able to walk.

It took every once of will power to stop at five and close the box. "I'll see you again soon, my precious."

It was weird having nothing to do. No commitments. No place I needed to be. No schedule. It was just me, doing whatever I wanted. Adrien never had that luxury. Funny how a superhero had less to do than a teenager.

As fate would have it, it wasn't entirely peaceful. Sometime later, a loud _boom_ shook the city, and I noticed smoke coming from the Effil tower. I groaned. Naturally, near my house.

* * *

Marinette

Conveniently, Cat Noir was already in the fight before I got there. In fact, the fight looked like it was already over.

He had the guy restrained on the ground, and something was in the kitty's mouth. I took it out, and he took a deep breath, looking frantic. The thing in his mouth was a name tag.

"The akuma should be in there," he said. "I've only got two minutes left. I need to go."

He dropped the guy as I snapped the tag in half. The little butterfly flew out. By the time I was done purifying it, Cat Noir was out of sight.

Normally, I wasn't all that interested in learning who Cat Noir was under the mask, but today was different. All morning, I had wondered why he showed up at my house last night and this morning. That wasn't normal. He also wasn't flirting with me the way he usually would, and he didn't seem all that happy to see me. But, then, he could've just been worried about his transformation wearing off. I groaned. Something was up with that cat, but it was none of my business.

I returned to school after lunch. I still couldn't get used to the empty seat in front of me. I missed Adrien. What was he doing? Was he thinking about coming home? Would he even want to come home?

"There have been a lot of Cat Noir sightings the last couple days," Alya said, nudging me for my attention. "It's been about the same as usual for Ladybug."

I forced a smile. "Wow, that's weird."

"Remember when I suggested Adrien could be him?" She cupped my ear with her hand, whispering the next part, "What if Adrien isn't missing? What if he _is_ Cat Noir?"

The pencil fell out of my hand, and for a moment, my heart stopped.

I stared at Adrien's empty seat. There was no way my sweet gentleman was the flirty Cat Noir. That just wasn't possible. Was it?

But, Alya had a point. As both Ladybug and Marinette, I had been seeing the kitty a lot more than usual outside of patrols and fighting akumas. And, he beat me to an akuma fight by at least several minutes. Was it because he was already transformed and just waiting for the next fight? Because this was his only life now?

Fortunately, I didn't get to respond because our teacher was already talking by the time I snapped to attention.

On the way home, I stared at the ground, not watching where I was going, but for once I didn't run into anyone or anything. Tikki peaked out of my purse.

"What Alya said . . . could it be true?" I asked her. "Is that why you were worried when Adrien disappeared?"

She sighed. "I don't know, Marinette. But, we can't rule out the possibility."

I frowned. Everything was kind of suspicious. Adrien disappears and suddenly Cat Noir is everywhere. Cat Noir had never showed up at the bakery early in the morning for food, either. And conveniently, he found Adrien's note . . . .

No. This couldn't be happening. They were too different. But, the little voice in my head said it wasn't a complete impossibility, and as long as it wasn't, I had to consider it.

"I'll just have to pay Cat Noir more attention," I said. "Maybe that'll give me the answers I need."

* * *

Adrien

I was on top of Marinette's room, where I had been for the last hour or so. It was dark out, so no one would notice me. For some reason, of all the places I had been these last few days, this was where I felt safest. Just being close to Marinette made me feel comfortable, no matter who I was.

I had only a few macaroons left. They wouldn't last much longer, I was sure, but I didn't know what I would do about food afterward. Marinette would grow suspicious if I kept popping in every day.

I was growing antsy. I didn't talk to anyone today besides this morning, and I just . . . really wanted someone to talk to. Marinette seemed like the purfect choice, but I didn't want to keep bothering her. On the other hand, this was the best way of getting to know my shy classmate and find out what I had been missing.

No. This was a bad idea. The more I stayed away from Marinette, the better off she would be.

Her balcony door opened and she stepped outside. I jumped back. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Come here, kitty," she said. "I was just thinking about you."

Regaining my composure, I jumped down and grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it. "Good thoughts, I hope."

She smiled, pulling her hand back. "Come in. I want to talk to you."

I followed her inside, and she sat on the couch, motioning for me to join her.

"So, Princess, what brings me here?" I asked.

A light blush spread across her face. Interesting. Cat Noir never made her blush before.

"I want you to try something," she said. "How did you like the macaroons?"

"They were . . . possibly the best things I've ever put in my mouth."

She giggled. "Well, since you like them so well . . . ." She scurried down from the trap door and re-emerged moments later with another box. "I made eclairs. Would you like to try them?"

I did my best to keep a straight face and not lung for the box. "Sure, I'll try one."

I took one from the box and devoured it almost instantly. "Amazing."

She set the box on her bed. "Good. You can have the entire box."

My eyes widened. "Are . . . are you sure?"

She nodded, smiling. "They're for you, and of course, _Ladybug_."

I looked away, nodding. "Thank you, Marinette."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Anything for Paris' superheroes." She paused. "And my favorite kitty."

Just when I thought I was about to cry from happiness, a smile tugged at the corners of my lips. "Are we feeling sentimental today?"

She looked away, her expression suddenly serious. "I guess . . . this whole thing with Adrien made me realize I need to make sure my friends know that I care about them so that no one else goes missing. I mean, it's too late for me to tell Adrien, but it's not too late to tell everyone else."

I sighed. "Princess, I think it's better for you if you forget about Adrien Agreste. He doesn't sound like someone deserving of you." Or anyone for that matter.

She frowned. "Don't you ever say that. He's a good person."

I groaned. "Marinette, maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do."

"And maybe you don't know him at all." Her body shook, tears streaming down her face. I wanted to leave and knew I should, but . . . I couldn't leave her like this.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest as she sobbed. She didn't try to escape my grip.

"H-how could he have not been found? Everyone is looking for him! How could he just disappear, Cat Noir? How?"

"I . . . I don't know." I rubbed the back of her head, feeling tears pooling in my own eyes. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I never meant to." As both Adrien _and_ Cat Noir.

She gripped my shoulders tighter. "It's okay. I've been overemotional these last few days, but it's fine."

I shook my head. "No. It isn't. It seems like all I do is cause people I care about pain. I should go." I pulled away from her and stood up.

She wiped her eyes. "Wait, Cat Noir." She grabbed the box from her bed and handed it to me. "You're welcome to stay."

I shook my head. "I shouldn't." Before she could say another word, I opened her balcony door and headed out into the night, desperate to get as far away as possible.

I wasn't anywhere close to being ready to detransform, but I could almost hear Plagg's voice saying "I told you this was a bad idea". Visiting Marinette was, that much I would admit. Now, if I did ever decide to go back to being Adrien, how would I be able to face her? I wasn't even sure if I could face her as Cat Noir again.

I collapsed on the roof. I was right about one thing: all I seemed to be able to do was hurt and disappoint people, and being Cat Noir wasn't going to change that. But, Cat Noir could run from it.

The air around me suddenly felt unusually cold. Run away from everything and everyone who reminded me of Adrien . . . Run from everyone who personally knew Adrien. Especially Marinette. Could I do that? But, then, what about Ladybug? She cared about him, too. Everyone else would be easy. I had done it so far, but those two were the only ones I wasn't sure about.

Ladybug was my partner. I would have no choice but to see her. But, to Cat Noir, Marinette was just a girl I had protected a few times who happened to live on top of the best bakery in Paris. As Cat Noir, I didn't owe her anything. I had no obligations to her. Cutting her out should've been easy. _So, why wasn't it?_

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien

It had been two nights since I last visited Marinette. I was quite proud of myself for that, but it just made me more lonely than I already was.

I could've talked more with Plagg, but it had become routine for me to only lose my transformation long enough for him to eat and me to sleep. Even at night, when we could've talked, we didn't. At least, I didn't. I didn't know what to say anymore. I was running him ragged, and I knew what I was doing wasn't good for him, even though he never said it. Yet, I couldn't stop doing it. I couldn't stop being Cat Noir. I couldn't go back to being Adrien. Every day, my fear of becoming Adrien grew more and more. This was only meant to be temporary, but now I never wanted to be Adrien again.

I stood on a rooftop not too far from Marinette's home, though not enough for it to be too much temptation. Despite being able to refrain from visiting her these last couple days, I couldn't seem to get her off my mind. Other than Ladybug, a girl had never been on my mind this much. Though, it wasn't exactly thoughts of romance. I was amazed and baffled by Marinette. How could she care so much about Adrien? And, her kindness toward me, as Cat Noir . . . it was a bit overwhelming. For someone who was usually as quiet as her, I couldn't believe just how much warmth she had toward me that I never knew about. If I could, I would've relished in that warmth forever.

I was also missing the other lady in my life, but I was avoiding her as well. The last time I had spoke to her was during the last akuma fight, but only for a few seconds as my transformation was wearing off. I had watched from afar last night as she patrolled the city, but I stayed out of sight. I would've tonight, too, but when I heard the thud from behind me, I knew that was no longer an option. I turned around, finding Ladybug.

A look of relief lit up her face. She was holding a box, one that looked a lot like the ones in Marinette's family's bakery.

As if on cue, my stomach growled. I had finished off the last box this morning, and I could only hope that box was what I thought it was.

"Milady," I greeted, managing a smile, though I could tell it wasn't as wide as it usually was.

"Kitty," she said, also smiling a little bit. "I found something for you."

She handed me the box. In marker, someone had written Cat Noir, and my heart swelled at the thought of who it was. I opened it, finding it full of macaroons.

"I saw Marinette earlier and she asked me to give it to you," she explained. "She said you had visited the bakery a couple times this week."

"I've just had a bit of a sweet tooth this week," I said, popping one into my mouth. "Do you want one? They're amazing."

She shook her head. "No, thanks." She looked out at the night sky, rather than at me. "She also asked me to tell you she really wants to see you again. Maybe when we're done patrolling you can slip over."

I buried my surprise. "Why does she want to see me?"

She shrugged, though I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was hiding something. "I don't know. I guess you'll find out."

I cleared my throat. "So . . . milady, any updates on the Agreste situation?"

Her eyes lit up with surprise. "I thought you didn't care about runaway teen models."

I looked away. "I don't, but I was just wondering if he was still hogging all the media outlets."

"He is," she said. "Though the minutes they spend on him have been dwindling by the day as he gets pushed further to the back of the list. Soon, he might disappear from it altogether, at least, that's what I hope."

My ears perked. "Why do you hope for that?"

"It might be easier for him to return home if the media isn't swarming his house when he does," she explained. "I heard he never liked the spotlight, so I understand if the thought of returning to a swarm of paparazzi might be a bit daunting for him."

She had no idea how right she was.

"So, out of curiousity, how well do you know him?" Maybe this would clue me in on her identity.

"Honestly, not that well," she admitted. "Not well enough for his disappearance to not surprise me, anyway. But, he was always kind to me, as a civilian and as Ladybug. I admit to not liking him the first time we met, but his sincerity and kindness is what won me over."

I frowned. Adrien was nice to everyone, even Chloe. But, who didn't like me when I first met them?

I shrugged the thought away for the time being. I would have time to think about it later. "Milady, it kills me to think another man has stolen your heart right out of my claws."

A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "Sorry, kitten."

I cleared my throat. "So, have you done any investigating?"

She shook her head, and relief washed over me. "Not really. And I'm afraid to just break into his room. I never know what could happen, if someone would catch me. I want to, but I don't know when would be the best time."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

She crossed her arms, looking down. "But, I feel so useless. I'm supposed to be a superhero and I can't even find a missing teen boy."

"No one is going to find him," I said. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Sometimes people don't want to be found."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked. "I always thought it was a cry for help."

I shook my head. "Not always." I took her hand in mine, kissing it. For once, she didn't pull away. "Milady, I think you need to stop worrying and see what happens."

Now she pulled away. "I won't give up on him. I just need a plan to get into his house. Maybe there's something people are overlooking."

I groaned. "You won't find anything."

Crap.

Her eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"I mean, police have searched everywhere. What could you possibly find?"

"I just wouldn't mind having a look," she said. "Even if it's just to confirm that there is nothing."

I took a deep breath. "Milady, I wouldn't. I know you care about him, but I just think that's a bad idea. Call it cat's intuition."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll let it be for now."

Something seemed off. She was giving in too easily. It was unlike her.

"On the other hand." I couldn't believe what I was about to say. "Why don't I help you?"

This would work, I assured myself. If we looked together, I could keep her away from anything linking Adrien and Cat Noir. She wouldn't find anything else about my disappearance.

She perked up. "Really? You would help me?"

I nodded. "It's important to you, isn't it? I don't want my lady to worry or get caught while searching herself. We'll meet at midnight on top of the Agreste mansion."

* * *

Marinette

Four days ago, Adrien disappeared. Four days, and no one was any closer to finding him. The thought had me teary-eyed all day. But, Cat Noir's offer to help me search his room gave me a small ray of hope.

Despite what I told Cat Noir about Marinette, he didn't show up to see me in between, but it didn't matter now. If Adrien was Cat Noir, I highly doubted he would help me search his own room for clues.

At midnight, I met Cat Noir on the roof of the Agreste mansion.

"Are you ready, bugaboo?"

I whirled around, finding Cat Noir grinning at me.

"We need to find a way to get directly into his room," I said.

"Already figured that out, milady," he said. "It's the window directly under us. It's unlocked."

I nodded, though I was too excited to question how he knew all this. "Alright. Let's go."

I started to go first, but somehow he slid past me. Considering his earlier disregard for this investigation, he seemed almost too eager to help now.

At first, it didn't dawn on me that this was Adrien Agreste's bedroom, even though I had been there before. I touched the comforter on his bed. He slept here. It looked comfortable. Did he miss it? Where was he sleeping now?

The room itself was large, much larger than my own. For a moment, I just felt around, not really searching for anything right away. If anything, this was more an investigation for me to find out more about Adrien. I doubted I would actually find anything that would help me.

Cat Noir seemed especially preoccupied with Adrien's desk, pulling at a couple drawers and shuffling through them.

"Find anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Unless you count fan mail, not really. You know, maybe a crazy fan girl kidnapped him and is using him as her love slave?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"I'm glad one of us finds you funny," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, Milady."

He pushed the drawer in and I heard a click. I whirled around, and I could've sworn I saw the tip of a key poking out of his fist. Before I could question it, he spoke.

"I need to go," he said. "Try not to stay too much longer yourself. This place probably has cameras."

I nodded, and he was gone before I could say another word.

I went to the drawer that he locked. Why would he lock a drawer in someone else's house? You only lock things so other people can't get in them. And, why would he take the key?

Something weird was going on, and I knew just how to get to the bottom of it.

"Lucky charm!"

A key appeared in my hand, this one red with black spots. I smiled as I slid it into the keyhole. This would shorten my transformation, but at least I could figure out what that crazy cat was doing.

The first thing I saw in the drawer made me gasp. It was the Valentine card I had written Adrien and forgot to sign. Why did he keep it?

With a shaking hand, I picked up the card and found what looked to be an upside down box. It looked strangely familiar. I turned it over, and my breath hitched.

I dropped the box as if it were on fire and quickly locked the drawer again. I jumped from the window as my miraculous beeped. It would take every second I had left to make it home, and I couldn't give myself time to process what I just found.

I made it to my balcony with a minute to spare. "Tikki, spots off."

My transformation faded, and Tikki fell in my hands. "Marinette, we need to talk about this."

My hand shook as I opened the balcony door. "How can Adrien be Cat Noir?"

I slunk down on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. Tikki and Alya had teased the idea of that, and I had thought about it, but I wanted so bad for it to not be true. I didn't know what I would do if I found out Adrien was Cat Noir.

Tikki patted my hair. "Marinette, you at least know where he is and that he's safe. That's the most important thing, right?"

I nodded, feeling tears gathering in my eyes. "But Adrien's nothing like Cat Noir! How are they the same person?"

Tikki sighed. "Marinette, list some of Adrien's qualities."

I looked at her. "He's kind and sweet. He's always a perfect gentleman."

"Now name some of Cat Noir's."

I groaned. "He's a complete flirt who uses too many bad puns."

She sighed. "What else?"

I tapped my chin, thinking. While Cat Noir was a total flirt, he was also nice and sweet. How many times had he risked his life to save me? And how he often bowed and kissed my hand . . . some people might consider that gentlemanly behavior.

An image flashed in my mind. Adrien, kissing my hand . . . saying "milady" with that cheesy grin.

My cheeks heated up. Five minutes ago, that darn cat's flirting would've gotten on my nerves, but now . . . .

"Earth to Marinette." Tikki snapped me from my thoughts. I rolled over, facing her now.

"Do you see now?" she asked. "He is similar to Cat Noir. He's more confident behind the mask, just like you are. That's why he's so flirty as Cat Noir."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "We're not supposed to know each other's identities. What am I supposed to do?"

Tikki frowned. "What's done is done, but at least you know where he is now."

My cheeks heated up as I remembered when Cat Noir came to me, as Marinette. "Oh great, Tikki! He knows I like him! This is going to be awful!"

A playful smile lit up her face. "It could be worse. You could've been Ladybug when you said that."

Groaning, I buried my head back into my pillow. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A partial identity reveal and some ladynoir for you :) What's Marinette going to do now? Find out soon. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien

I made it a couple blocks before releasing my transformation.

I stood in a dark alleyway, surrounded by shadows, on guard while Plagg ate his cheese. I felt like I was going to pass out.

I hadn't been sleeping much this past week, and maybe that was why I was crazy and let Ladybug search my room. At least I had locked the drawer containing my miraculous' box.

From above, I heard the sound of running and knew it was Ladybug, taking off for the night. I shrunk further into the darkness, hoping she wouldn't notice me.

"You need to sleep, Adrien," Plagg said. "Frankly, so do I."

I shook my head. "You tell me where I can sleep and I'll talk to you."

"How about in your bed?"

I rolled my eyes, and then an idea hit me. "Plagg, I'm transforming again, but we're sleeping in the school."

Plagg groaned. "Yeah, and we can use the students walking all around us as an alarm clock."

"Quit being a downer. I know what to do."

I took a deep breath. "Plagg, claws out."

The black kwami entered my ring, and I was soon covered by black leather once again.

I slipped into the school, careful to avoid the security cameras as well as possible. As much as I did this at home, it came fairly easy. At least with my night vision, I wouldn't need to turn the lights on.

I spent the night in my classroom storage closet. It wasn't ideal, but at least I wasn't exposed to the elements, and I could actually sleep for a few hours without worrying about being exposed. I even managed to find a timer that could wake me every hour. It was perfect.

Of course, I didn't get nearly the amount of sleep I needed. But, it would be enough for now. I transformed and slipped out of the school just before teachers arrived, and hid in a bush near the front of the school, looking for three people in particular.

Nino walked in on his own today. He didn't necessarily look upset, but he just seemed . . . bored. Then, I watched for Marinette and Alya, who appeared a few minutes later. Alya was prattling on about something, and I heard the word "Ladybug". Typical Alya.

I studied Marinette's face. She seemed pretty tired, too. Every few seconds, she yawned, and she just seemed to be nodding along with everything Alya said. How was she doing? Had she forgotten about Adrien yet?

I watched them until they entered the school. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Marinette

It's funny how, despite what happened with Adrien and the fact that my whole world came crashing down when he disappeared, everything resumed as if it never happened, almost like he was never here. But, my heart wouldn't let me forget. Even though I knew, at least partially, where he was, it still didn't change the fact that he wasn't here, with me, where he should've been.

It was still hard to think of Cat Noir as Adrien, but I forced myself to all day. Adrien was happier being Cat Noir. That much I had figured out. I had to show him how important Adrien was, too, and make him see that it wasn't so bad. If he knew how much he really meant to me, would it be enough to bring him back?

I sighed. There was one problem I hadn't really thought about. Adrien loved Ladybug, but I couldn't do this as her. Something felt wrong about that. I would be asking Cat Noir to be vulnerable, and it only seemed fair if I allowed myself to be as well. Therefore, doing this as Ladybug was hardly an option. It would have to be Marinette. But, he was so hung up on the person with the mask. Could I make him fall for the person beneath it without revealing my identity? I didn't see how that would be possible.

That night, after finishing my homework, I lay on my bed, trying to come up with a plan of action.

"You could always tell him you know," Tikki said.

I shook my head. "That would mean explaining how I know. I'm not ready to tell him who I am just yet."

There were some problems I needed to resolve before I confessed. For one, I needed to reexamine my own feelings. While I was positive my feelings for Adrien were real, I wasn't sure about Cat Noir. I had shrugged off his attempts at flirting in the past, but how would I have responded if I hadn't known Adrien? Could I grow to love that side of him? Could he also grow to love Ladybug's other half?

I shook the thought away. It didn't matter what he felt about me. What mattered was bringing him back.

It was sometime after dark when there was a light tap on my balcony door.

My heart hammered in my chest as I opened the door, finding none other than Cat Noir.

"Princess, we meet again." He grinned.

My cheeks heated up as I tried to think of something, anything, to say to him. I used to have no problem talking to him, but now that I knew for sure he was Adrien . . . .

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want tonight, silly kitty?"

"Ladybug informed me that you wanted to see me. And also, thank you for yet another delicious box of treats."

Oh yeah. I had already forgotten that. "It was . . . no problem."

My voice caught in my throat. Those boxes of bakery treats . . . were they all he had eaten since his disappearance?

"So, any progress on finding your friend?"

I swallowed hard and shook my head. Tears stung at my eyes. Adrien was just under that mask. Underneath all this, he was hurting. If he would just let me see under the mask . . . .

He frowned. "Please don't tell me you're still crying over him."

I shook my head. "Every day. I just miss him so much."

He looked to the floor. "He should consider himself lucky to have someone who cares as much as you do."

"I wish I could see him again," I said, sitting back on my bed. Tentatively, he sat beside me. "I know he's out there somewhere hurting, and I just . . . wish I could help him. I'd give anything just to see him one more time."

He sighed. "Adrien's gone. I don't think he's coming back."

I shook my head. "I'm not giving up on him."

A little smile crept across his face. "I should've expected as much, Princess. You never give up."

I reached out and grasped his hand. He took a sharp inhale of breath, but he didn't resist.

"I just hate to think that he's out there alone somewhere, you know?"

He nodded, not meeting my gaze.

"Feeling all alone is one of the worst feelings," I continued. "I hope he knows it doesn't have to be that way."

Abruptly, he dropped my hand and stood up, his back to me. Was it working? Was I getting through to him?

I stood up and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Is something wrong, Cat Noir?"

He shook his head. "Everything is fine, Princess." He turned to me, his expression unreadable. "Here's something you need to know. I know Adrien, and I know he doesn't want to be found. You need to forget about him."

I withdrew my hands. They were shaking. "I don't give up on my friends. Tell me where he is so I can talk to him."

He shook his head, backing away. "I . . . can't. I'm sorry. I need to go."

He started to leave, but I managed to get between him and the door. My eyes brimmed with tears. "Don't leave. Please. I can't handle someone else leaving me like that."

Now I seemed to have struck a nerve. His eyes widened, and his kitty ears fell slack. "Marinette, I wouldn't."

There it was. No Princess. No milady. This was Adrien coming through.

"You already have," I said quietly, turning away from him.

Now he rested his hands on my shoulders. "Anyone who walks out of your life is an idiot."

Shaking my head, I turned back to him. "Adrien isn't an idiot. He's alone and broken and I just want to help him."

"You can't help him," he said as his miraculous beeped its first warning. Something glistened in his eyes. Was he crying?

"Well, Princess, I need to go," he said, regaining some of his Cat Noir charm. "But, I'll come back." He took my hand and pressed his lips to it. "I promise."

He took off before I could say anything. I stared at my hand, and for the first time I took notice of the way his kiss lingered on my skin. I closed my eyes, hoping that by some miracle I was getting through to him.

When he was gone, I looked at Tikki. "Let's follow him. I want to know where he's staying. Tikki, spots on."

I followed him as close as I could without being detected. He stopped in front of the school and lost his transformation. My heart pounded in my chest at the sight of Adrien.

I watched him from the school roof as he fed his kwami. I debated on whether I should come out of hiding, but then I heard him speak.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, Plagg!" Adrien yelled at the little black kwami. "Why does everything I do lead to hurting someone?"

"It only bothers you so much because you're in loooove," the kwami, that I now knew as Plagg, said.

"Zip it, Plagg,"Adrien groaned. "I hate doing this to her. I thought it'd be better if I stayed away, but I can't."

"Because you're in loooove," Plagg repeated.

Adrien slunk back against the building. "I'm not. I don't know. I care about her. I don't want to hurt her."

My heart swelled. "Adrien . . . ."

I remembered all the times he had come to me as Cat Noir. Me, as Marinette. He may have been in love with Ladybug, but Marinette was the one he was coming to. Why? It wasn't like I had been subtle about my feelings for Adrien as Ladybug, but for some reason it was Marinette's feelings that made him keep coming back to me.

"Then tell her," Plagg said, interrupting my thoughts. "Go to her as Adrien and tell her you don't want to be found."

I liked that idea.

Adrien shook his head. "I can't. I mean, I trust her, but I can't face her as me. What would I say? Here I am now goodbye forever?"

Wait, what?

"Let's face it. I can't stay here. I'll go somewhere where no one can find me or Cat Noir."

"But, Paris needs us!" Plagg protested.

"No, Paris needs Ladybug. All I do is get in the way." He sighed. "I'm tired of being a disappointment, as both of them. I won't hurt anyone if I'm not here."

My heart hammered harder. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just stand there and let him leave Paris altogether!

"But, you promised Marinette you would be back," Plagg said. "You'll hurt her even more if Cat Noir also leaves town."

Adrien sighed. "I can't keep doing this. I don't think I could face Marinette as myself ever again, knowing how much pain I caused her. And I can't deal with her as Cat Noir constantly worrying about Adrien. I just . . . can't do this anymore."

I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I jumped down from my hiding place. I pretended not to notice Plagg hide in Adrien's jacket. Adrien turned to me, eyes wide and filled with panic.

I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

Sorry this update took me longer than I expected to post. All I can really say is life happened. I don't know if I can squeeze out another update by the end of this week or not. It really depends on my motivation, among a few other things. I won't be updating at all next week as I'll be on vacation. So, unless I can manage another update this week, don't expect another update for about 2 weeks. And, I apologize for the cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien

I stood perfectly still, though on the inside I was freaking out. Everything I had worked so hard for for the last week was about to be brought down by my own partner.

She approached me, steps as careful as an animal stalking its prey.

She stopped, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Adrien Agreste, you know you're in a world of trouble, don't you?"

I released the breath I had been holding in. "Mi-I mean, Ladybug, what are you doing here?"

"The better question is what are you doing here?" she asked, meeting my gaze. "Everyone in Paris is looking for you. Didn't you know that?"

I groaned. "What are you going to do? Tie me up with your yo-yo and drag me home?"

She tapped her chin, a teasing smile spreading across her face. "Good idea, but-" She shook her head. "I won't make you go home, on one condition."

I cocked my brow. "What's that?"

"You don't leave Paris," she said. "And I'll know if you do, and I will hunt you down and drag you home, so don't try it."

I rubbed my arms, looking to the ground. "Why does it matter? No one needs me here."

She stepped closer. "Why would you say that?"

My heart beat sped up. Had she seen Plagg? Did she know who I was? She wasn't revealing if she knew one way or the other and it was driving me nuts.

"There's this girl," I started. "She's been upset since I disappeared. I . . . Watch her. I didn't mean to cause her pain, and I can't just stay here and watch her suffer because of me."

Much to my surprise, she smiled. "She sounds like she means a lot to you."

I snorted. "More than I thought she did."

"Why don't you go to her? I'm sure she would help you."

"It's too risky. I don't know if I can trust her."

She approached me, placing her hands on my shoulders. My breath hitched. Even though I was starting to fall for Marinette, my feelings for Ladybug didn't waver. How could I be in love with two girls at the same time?

"It sounds like she cares very much for you. And how could she not?"

I took a step back, my voice caught in my throat. "Cat Noir . . . told me you almost gave up your miraculous when you thought Volpina had me. Why would you do that?"

A gentle smile crept across her face. "Because you're very special to me, Adrien Agreste. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I like you. That's why it pains me to see you running away from your life. Is being Adrien really that terrible?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. As Adrien, I got to see a side of her I didn't get to see as Cat Noir. This gentleness toward Adrien would've been more sassy had I been Cat Noir. It was the same with Marinette. As Adrien, she could hardly talk to me. As Cat Noir, she had no problem.

Ugh, this was confusing. Ladybug was pouring her heart out to me, something I had longed for, and yet I kept thinking about Marinette. What was wrong with me?

"I can't deal with the pressure," I admitted. "Do you know what it's like to be handed a schedule every morning and know exactly how you're going to spend almost every minute of every day?" At least, that was _Adrien's_ life. Cat Noir interrupted that schedule more than once. "You're a superhero. You know all about pressure, but not like this, at least I don't think you do. Your family probably loves you. They probably give you unconditional love. My father's love has to be earned. My mother loved me no matter what, but not him. And of course, she's the one who has to be gone."

I slunk back against the wall, knees shaking as I forced myself not to cry. Ladybug kneeled beside me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I tried to resist, but the tears were on the verge of spilling out all over her suit. If she ever found out I was Cat Noir, what would she think of all this? She wouldn't be holding me, that was for sure. She would think I was weak and pathetic, someone unworthy of being her partner.

"It's okay, Adrien. Let it out," she said. "I'm right here."

I shook my head. "You should . . . go. I need to get inside before someone else catches me."

She nodded, her frown deepening. "Remember what I said: I won't tell anyone I saw you as long as you stay in Paris. Take all the time you need to regain yourself, but just promise me you won't leave."

"Promise," I said. "And thanks . . . for talking to me."

"If you need someone to talk to, I'll be around." She stood up, taking my hand and helping me up as well. To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close enough to feel her curves under her skin-tight suit. She had never willingly gotten this close to me, as Cat Noir, and I savored the moment.

"Remember, you are important, Adrien Agreste," she said. "I hope you soon realize that."

She extended her yo-yo and she was off. Once she was out of sight, Plagg emerged from my jacket. "Looks like you're caught in a love triangle between your lady and your princess."

I clenched and unclenched my hands a few times. "They like Adrien, not Cat Noir, so how can they truly love Adrien if they can't love him?"

"Do you love Ladybug's civilian self?" Plagg asked.

"I don't even know who she is."

"And she doesn't know you're Cat Noir. So really, how can you love Ladybug when you don't know who she really is?"

I had convinced myself when I first met Ladybug that I loved her no matter who she was under the mask. I always wanted to know, but she never told me. She didn't believe Cat Noir's love for her was real. Maybe I was too over the top with it. I didn't know. Though, for whatever reason, after only meeting me, as Adrien, a couple of times, she suddenly had feelings for me. That idea didn't sit well with me.

But then, who was I to judge when there was a chance I had met Ladybug's civilian self and never paid her any attention? Actually, I did know her. She told Cat Noir that I was her classmate . . . .

Marinette's face filled my mind. How lucky would I be if Marinette turned out to be Ladybug? Both of them were upset by Adrien's disappearance. Both of them seemingly had a crush on him. The more I thought about it, the more that made sense. It would also explain how I could have feelings for both of them.

"I might know who Ladybug is," I said. "I just hope I'm right."

Marinette

The weekend was finally here, though I couldn't exactly say I was relieved. After my meeting with Adrien, I didn't sleep very well. His sullen expression broke my heart, and I hated seeing him like that. As Cat Noir, he tried so hard to hide behind a smile and puns, but underneath was a broken boy who didn't feel loved.

I sat in my bed, curled into a ball most of the night. Tikki tried to talk to me, but I barely managed a response. All those times he had flirted with Ladybug and I rejected him haunted my mind, taunting me. Adrien wasn't someone who flirted with just anyone, and now I no longer thought Cat Noir did, either. His feelings for Ladybug were real, yet I shot him down every time. Did I, as Ladybug, ever even make it apparent that I appreciated Cat Noir as my partner? I referred to us as a team to the press, but I couldn't remember ever telling him personally how much he meant to me. And, all those hits he took for me. Did I ever once thank him?

A small sob escaped my lips. Was Ladybug on his list of people who didn't return his feelings? What would he say if ever found out I was her? Would he stop seeing me as Cat Noir? Would he become distant with Ladybug? Would I ever see Adrien again?

"Marinette, I think you're worrying too much," Tikki said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "All he needs is TLC. Both sides of him. You can give him that."

I nodded, though I wasn't as confident as her. "I just . . . feel a bit guilty. Everything Ladybug put Cat Noir through. How can I ever tell him who I am?"

"He loves Ladybug. Telling him should be easy," she said. "He has no ill feelings toward Ladybug. Cat Noir just needs to know you appreciate what he's done for you."

It was easy enough. I could do that. Next time I saw him, as Ladybug, I would be sure to do just that.

Despite not sleeping all that much, I got up on time the next morning and helped my parents in the bakery. They needed to go out for a while, so I would have the place to myself for a few hours. At least, that's what I thought before Alya walked in.

I smiled at my friend. "What brings you here?"

Her usual cheerful smile was gone, replaced with concern. "Girl, have you seen any of the news reports about Adrien's disappearance?"

I shook my head, stomach twisting. "No, why?"

She shook her head. "Don't look at them online. People are getting pretty harsh."

"What do you mean?"

She pulled out her phone, and I tried to look over her shoulder, but she pushed me away. "Some people are just calling him out as a whiner who's afraid of responsibility, basically. But, some people are talking about . . . other things."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "What other things?"

"Where he actually is," she said. "It's not pretty. Some people on here believe he's probably dead, and then they go on to speculate how he died and where he'll probably be found."

I bit my lip, hoping to convey enough emotion that it was believable, though I wasn't sure if I could. I knew Adrien was alive, but she couldn't know I knew that.

"I can't think like that," I finally said. "He has to still be alive. Unless you give me proof he isn't, I won't believe it."

She nodded. "I hoped you would think that way." She smiled, though it was a bit forced. "Between you and Nino, I don't know who misses him more, but he won't believe the rumors, either."

"That's good. How is he doing with all this?"

She looked away, her smile dropping again. "He's just been really annoyed with it all, though mostly himself. He thinks there's something he could've done to stop him."

Sounded familiar. "He couldn't have stopped him. I don't . . . I don't know if anyone could've."

Well, there was one person, besides Ladybug. His father, the primary reason behind his disappearance. If he felt like his father truly loved him, he wouldn't have done this. I wasn't even sure if Ladybug's love would've been enough without that.

"I know, but you know how it goes. People always think everything is their fault when things like this happen," she said. "Anyway, I'm about to meet Nino at the park. I wanted to see if you wanted to join us. I thought it might be nice to get you two out for a while."

I shook my head. "Sorry, Mom and Dad left me in charge of the bakery. I'll call you when they come home and see if you're still there."

She nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later hopefully."

After she left, Tikki came out from behind the counter. "Too bad Adrien can't see how worried his friends are about him."

I frowned. "Yeah, but . . . maybe I should tell him."

After Mom and Dad came home, I managed to meet Alya and Nino at the park for a couple hours. Nino hadn't spoken much to me or anyone else for the past week, but he seemed to be doing a bit better today. I could tell he was worried about Adrien, and I agreed with Tikki. I wished Adrien could see it. He always came to visit me, but I was almost sure he didn't visit Nino as Cat Noir. That would've been really suspicious.

That night, I wrote in my diary. With all that had happened, I actually didn't as much as I thought I would've, and I certainly had a lot to write about. Adrien . . . Cat Noir . . . I was at least using them interchangeably now. I almost couldn't believe I didn't start slipping into that before I knew his identity. They really were more alike than I ever thought.

Feeling eyes on me, I looked out the door, finding the black kitten himself standing on my balcony. Under his mask, I noticed a slight reddish tint, probably from getting caught. I gave him a warm smile and opened the door.

"You can't stay away from me, can you?" I teased.

"Sorry I didn't knock. You looked busy and I didn't want to disturb you," he said, following me inside.

"So, what brings you here tonight?" I asked, sitting on my bed. He didn't sit beside me, but I didn't let it bother me.

He looked away. "Honestly, I just . . . wanted to see you. And, to ask you something."

"Ask me anything." Well, almost anything.

He looked into my eyes, and then he asked, "What made you fall in love with Adrien?"

My eyes lit up with surprise. "Um . . . his kindness. Why?"

"There are lots of kind people in the world. Why Adrien?" he pressed.

I crossed my arms, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with his line of questioning. "I don't know. I mean . . . when we first met, I was pretty harsh toward him, but he was still so nice to me. He's always been nice to me. He's nice to everyone. I don't know what answer you're looking for, but that's it."

He frowned. "But, I'm nice to you and everyone else, so what makes him so special to you? Dig deeper."

"We . . . shared a moment . . . in the rain," I said. "Somehow I just knew I was meant to love him."

He closed his eyes, nodding. Was he remembering it, too? Did that moment mean as much to him as it did to me?

"Guess no one can top that," he said quietly, frowning.

Standing up, I took his hands in mine. "Why are you asking me about that, kitty?"

"I was seeing just how strongly you felt for him." His smile was laced with pain. "Does it still hurt, him not being here?"

My hands moved to his face, gently touching his cheeks. I'd never gotten this intimate with him before, other than when I kissed him when he was under Dark Cupid's spell. This was different, though. He was fully aware of what was happening, and there wasn't an akuma anywhere in sight. His green eyes were wide, but after a moment, he closed his eyes. As starved as he was for attention, I could tell he loved receiving affection.

"It hurts," I finally admitted. "But, not as much as it used to."

He opened his eyes. "But, if you love him, it should always hurt. When my mom disappeared, my dad-"

I held my finger to his lips. "You're saying too much, kitty." I met his gaze. "It doesn't hurt as much because I feel like he's somewhere close by, like he's watching over me." My gaze fell to his lips. How many times had I fantasized about kissing those lips? I just never imagined those same lips belonged to Adrien and Cat Noir. But, now it didn't matter.

His hands rested on my shoulders. "Maybe he's closer than you think."

He started leaning toward me, and I closed my eyes, my heart feeling like it was going to pound out of my chest. He was going to kiss me . . . He was going to -

His chin rested on my shoulder, and his arms wrapped around my waist. Startled, I returned his embrace. Part of me was relieved he didn't kiss me, but a larger part of me was disappointed.

He nuzzled his chin against my shoulder, and I stroked the back of his head, running my fingers through his soft, blond hair.

"I need this. Thank you . . . Princess."

"Anytime, kitty."

I moved him back to my bed, letting him snuggle against me more than before. We didn't do anymore than just hold each other, and we didn't really even talk. I could tell how hungry he was for affection, and I just hoped I could give him enough.

After an hour or so, his miraculous beeped. He groaned. "I don't want to go."

"Then stay." Usually I was more keen on keeping our identities secret, so it surprised me when I asked him to stay. But, I already knew he was Adrien.

"Can't," he said. "I wish I could, but I'm not supposed to."

His expression was sullen, and I brushed my hand across his cheeks. "It'll be okay. Come back tomorrow."

He leaned into my touch, and I caught myself looking at his lips again. Just a couple inches, that was all that separated us.

Closing my eyes, I leaned closer to him, until my lips connected with his. He seemed startled, but then I felt him kissing me back a moment later. His lips were hungry and desperate, and I was almost overwhelmed by the power of his kiss. For someone so deprived of love, he definitely knew how to give it.

When his miraculous beeped its second warning, he pulled away, staring at me with wide eyes.

"I-I need to go," he stammered, stumbling to the balcony. He left without saying goodbye, but I think we were both too shocked and flustered to say much of anything. As he jumped from my balcony, I gave him a small wave.

"Good night, Adrien."

* * *

As thanks for waiting so patiently, there's your first Marichat kiss of this story, and a little bit of Ladrien. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I pounded my fist into the wall while Plaag polished off his camembert.

"Haven't we already agreed on that?" Plagg asked.

"How could I have kissed Marinette? Why would she let me kiss her?"

He flew in front of me. "Aren't you forgetting that she's the one who kissed you?"

My eyes widened as I remembered the kiss in full. Marinette initiated it. She was the one who kissed Cat Noir. But, why would she do that? If she loved Adrien as much as she claimed she did, why would she kiss Cat Noir? Did she know who I was? How could she know? I thought back to all the times I came to her as Cat Noir. I didn't think anything I said could've tipped her off. Maybe she didn't know, and maybe she was falling for Cat Noir.

 _Or using Cat Noir to replace Adrien._

A rush of hurt coursed through my veins. She said she loved Adrien. How could she have kissed Cat Noir if she loved him? And, if Adrien came back, would she kick Cat Noir to the curb?

Hurt turned to anger as I punched the wall again, my breaths coming out rapidly. If running away wasn't enough to make Hawkmoth want to akumatize me, what would this do?

I had to pull myself together, for everyone's sake. I couldn't risk becoming another of Hawkmoth's growing list of victims. No matter how much I was hurting, I couldn't let it show.

Leaning against the wall, I tried to collect myself. Everything was so messed up I couldn't see straight. It felt so good to be in Marinette's arms, but she could've been using Cat Noir to replace Adrien and I couldn't ignore that. It also felt good to be in Ladybug's arms, but she never returned Cat Noir's affection. And if on the longshot Marinette was Ladybug, what was she doing to me?

"Things wouldn't be so complicated if you just quit running from everything," Plagg said. "Fess up to Marinette. Fess up to Ladybug. All your problems will go away."

I snorted. "That won't answer my questions. Why Marinette kissed Cat Noir. Why I have feelings for Marinette and Ladybug." _Why they only loved Adrien . . . ._

I looked to my kwami. "Plagg, claws out."

Within a moment, I was covered by the familiar black leather, but suddenly it didn't give me the sense of freedom and belonging that it usually did. I shoved the thought aside.

I wasn't ready to sleep yet, and I wasn't sure if I could tonight anyway. So, I decided to do an impromptu patrol. I lept across the city, enjoying the feel of the brisk air against my face. Though, suddenly it wasn't as satisfying at it usually was. Thoughts of Ladybug and Marinette filled my mind, and before long, I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes.

I came to a halt on top of a building. The tears blurred my vision too much to continue.

Without warning, the transformation came undone. I jolted. The only time I knew of that happening was when I tried to sleep while transformed.

Plagg flew out in front of me. "This needs to stop. You're trying to use Cat Noir to escape your problems, but your problems are going to catch up to you sooner or later. Cat Noir can't fix Adrien's problems. You can only fix them as yourself."

"And Cat Noir's problems?" I asked.

"Cat Noir can fix them," he said. "You're having an identity crisis. You need to separate Adrien from Cat Noir."

"I get that now." I hung my head.

When he spoke again, his voice was gentler than usual, "It's happened to plenty of Ladybugs and Cat Noirs over the years. You're not the first to go through this. We just need to stop it before it gets worse."

I stared down at my hands. How could I have let it go so far? I would have to face Marinette as Adrien, and Ladybug as Cat Noir, and confess. They would both hate me. Marinette especially. At least Ladybug had seen me as Adrien, so she would've worried a little less. My only saving grace would be if my lady turned out to be my princess, but I wasn't the lucky one in this partnership.

"So, what do you need to do?" Plagg asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

I looked to him. "Cat Noir needs to talk to Marinette. I can't just show up as Adrien. Cat Noir should also be the one who tells Ladybug."

"And what are we doing about the love square?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't know. I need to ask Marinette something."

"Good. We got a plan started."

"Can I transform now?"

He nodded. "As long as we're not running."

"Plagg, claws out."

Black leather covered me once more. I would give myself tonight to come up with a real action plan. One that wouldn't result in Marinette and Ladybug hating me.

* * *

Marinette

When I transformed into Ladybug, I didn't follow Cat Noir.

I just wanted to think while the wind whipped at my face. His kiss lingered on my lips, and I could still remember the way he snuggled against me. My heart pounded as I thought about the broken boy, and I just needed to get out of my room before I started crying again.

For once, luck wasn't on my side. As I leapt onto a rooftop, I found Adrien in the middle of transforming.

He didn't know I was there, and I debated on revealing myself or not. It didn't matter because he turned around.

His green eyes fixed on mine. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what, Cat Noir?"

"Who I am." his hands clenched.

"I just got here. I saw nothing." Approaching him, I placed my hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

He crossed his arms. "I . . . Let a girl kiss me."

My hands stopped. "Oh? Do you like her?"

He shrugged, not looking at me. "She loves someone else."

"Oh."

He sat on the edge, and I sat beside him. "It was wrong for me to kiss her, anyway. I keep making a giant mess of everything."

My heart sunk. He thought our kiss was a mistake? "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm in love with you," he said. "And unless she turns out to be you, I feel like I'm cheating her." He shook his head. "But she can't be you. You would never kiss me. "

"But I already did."

Surprise lit up his face. "What do you mean?"

"I broke Dark Cupid's spell by kissing you, " I said. "I never told you because I didn't want to encourage you."

He pulled his knees up to his face. "You did it because you had to. You wouldn't kiss me willingly."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Cat Noir, where is this coming from?"

"I'm tired of falling for girls who don't love me back," he said. "You . . . Marinette . . . Both of you love Adrien Agreste."

I swallowed hard. "What do you have against him so much?"

"I'm just sick of competing with him," he said, sighing.

Ironically, I used to have the same problem as Marinette. Adrien had a crush on Ladybug and so did Cat Noir, but in this whole experience, I could tell Adrien really was developing feelings for my civilian self, and Cat Noir confirmed it. But, Cat Noir was his version of Marinette. While chasing Adrien, I had neglected my poor kitten's feelings, and it didn't matter if he was Adrien, just like it didn't matter that I was Ladybug. It hurt to feel like the people you loved only loved one side of you, and until recently I had known how that felt.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I don't prefer Adrien to you, Cat Noir."

He looked to me, startled.

"You're my partner," I continued. "Sometimes your puns aren't too bad and actually make me want to laugh. I can always count on you to have my back." I looked away. "All those hits you took for me . . . I never thanked you properly. I don't think I would be alive if it wasn't for you, so thank you."

He stared into the night, not looking at me. "So why do you love Adrien? Why not me? How many hits has he taken for you?"

I found myself unable to answer. After learning his identity, I did start to feel something for the cat, But before that, I didn't feel much besides friendship.

"I don't know," I finally said.

He frowned. "Do you know who I am?"

"What do you mean?" I had a feeling I knew, but I wanted him to say it.

"Do you know who I am, under the mask?" His voice rose.

My heart pounded. Should I tell him now? I could've just gotten everything out in the open now and ended this.

I looked away, tears stinging at my eyes. "We can't know each other's identity."

"You're not answering my question."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I don't know. I don't want to know."

He looked down. "Would you tell your identity to . . . Someone you were in love with?"

I looked at him, taken aback by the despair in his eyes.

"It . . . Depends," I said. "Why?"

His kitty ears fell slack. "I-I want to tell her who I am. But I'm afraid she'll be angry when she finds out."

"Why would she be? If this girl really loves you, she won't be mad."

He turned away. "I don't know if she does. I'm worried . . . She's using me to replace someone else."

"What . . . What makes you think that?" My heart plummeted. How could he think that?

"She tells me she loves him. She misses him. Then, she kisses me. What else am I supposed to think?"

 _That she knows your secret._ "Cat Noir, do you love her?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Part of me wonders if I'm doing the same to her because I still have feelings for you."

My chest tightened. Of course. Adrien still loved Ladybug. It shouldn't have bothered me, but it did. If I was no longer Ladybug, he wouldn't love me at all, whereas if he wasn't Cat Noir, I would still love him.

I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly wanting to be far away from here.

"Don't use her to substitute me," I said. "Don't play games with her."

He nodded. "I won't."

"I need to go," I said. "I'll see you soon."

I took off, leaving him behind. Tears stung at my eyes as I bounded from house to house. I was so dumb. How did I think Marinette could ever compete with Ladybug?

I made it back to my room and released my transformation.

I shrunk against the wall, burying my head in my knees. Tikki touched my shoulder.

"Marinette, let's talk about this."

"You don't know how much that hurt, Tikki."

"I know, but what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I said. "He loves Ladybug. How am I supposed to compete with her?"

"But, Marinette, you _are_ Ladybug," she said. "He's only confused about his feelings because he doesn't know you're her."

"And how could he think I'm using him as an Adrien replacement?"

She sighed. "Would you have kissed him if he wasn't Adrien?"

"I don't know, but I love both sides of his coin," I said. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have kissed him." I wouldn't have continued to pursue him, period, if I didn't feel something for Cat Noir.

"Just get some sleep. I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow and you can talk to him then."

I pulled myself off the floor and lay on my bed, though I highly doubted I would be able to sleep. "You're right. Goodnight, Tikki."

* * *

Adrien

That night, I didn't sleep.

Thoughts of Ladybug and Marinette taunted me all night. The more I thought about it, the more I could see it. Marinette had to be Ladybug. It was the only logical explanation for anything.

I should've followed Ladybug, but I couldn't bring myself to. I would just have to keep prying.

I bounded from roof to roof. It was after 4 AM, but I wanted to be close to Marinette. I made my way to her balcony and peaked inside. The room was dark, but with my night vision I could clearly make out her sleeping figure. "Plagg, claws in."

My transformation faded. Suddenly, I was Adrien, watching Marinette sleep. If she woke up right now, how would she react?

"If they turn out to be different people, I think Marinette is the best choice," Plagg said. "At least she seems to like you as you and Cat Noir."

I frowned, catching sight of myself in the glass of her door. Marinette was the easy option. If she wasn't Ladybug, then she was a civilian, and an incredible one at that. I tried so hard in the beginning just to be her friend. I never took that much interest in someone else besides Ladybug. And, she cared about me more than I ever imagined.

I turned away, looking at the ground. If Marinette turned out not to be Ladybug, would I be able to let go of my feelings for her and focus solely on Marinette? Ladybug would still be my partner, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to let go that easily. Could I just give up my feelings for Marinette and just continue to pursue Ladybug? That wouldn't work, either. She didn't love Cat Noir. Only Adrien.

I slid against the door, raking my hand through my hair. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter is going to have a bit of a "bonus" scene. I originally wasn't going to use the kwamis' povs, but after writing this chapter, I'm itching to write a scene from Plagg's POV, so I'm going to attempt it. The official confrontation of the love square is also upon us.


	8. Chapter 8

Plagg

I was tired of waiting, so as soon as Adrien fell asleep, I took matters into my own paws. Adrien had fallen asleep later than normal people, and then sun was about to come up. I just hoped his princess was on a similar sleep schedule.

He had fallen asleep on top of Marinette's building. I ate the last piece of Camembert he had and slid through her balcony doors.

"Tikki," I said quietly. "Tikki, if you're here, come out."

A red blur charged at me from under Marinette's bed, tackling me.

"Quiet!" she said in a low whisper. "Come with me."

She slipped out the balcony door, and I followed her.

"What's going on?" Tikki asked.

"I needed to find out for myself," I said. "I was tired of waiting on him to do it. Also . . . I'm officially out of cheese."

Tikki sighed, shaking her head. "Where is Adrien?"

"Sleeping on the roof," I answered. "Wait, how did you know he's my charge?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she darted toward the sky. I was quick to follow. She stopped a few feet from Adrien's sleeping form. His face was twisted with worry, like he was having a nightmare.

"Marinette knows. That's how I know," she said quietly. "She's known for a few days." She flew closer to Adrien and touched his cheek. His face crinkled more and he stirred, but he didn't wake up. Tikki giggled. "He's driving her crazy."

"Yeah? Well, she's not much better." I crossed my arms. "I need to put an end to the running. You two are the only ones who can help me."

She frowned. "You shouldn't have let it come to this in the first place. We're not here so that they can run from their regular lives."

"I know." I rolled my eyes. "No one cares about the kid, though. He just needed space, and we agreed it was only temporary. Now he's just afraid to face reality."

She nodded, her expression softening."You need to talk to Marinette."

I followed her back down to Marinette's room. Tikki gently shook her, saying, "Marinette, wake up. Someone's here to see you."

Marinette squinted her eyes and grunted. She looked at her kwami. "Who's here at this hour?" After a second, she groaned. "No, not him."

"Almost." Tikki gave her a slight smile and turned on the light before flying to my side. "Marinette, this is Plagg."

Marinette looked at me, her eyes widening. "You're . . . . "

"Yeah, yeah, the Cat Noir kwami." I rolled my eyes. "Got any Camembert? Adrien's out."

Tikki shook her head. "Sorry, Marinette. Plagg doesn't have many manners."

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, crossing her arms.

"Adrien's being a creepy stalker and is sleeping on top of your roof," I said. "And I needed to find out for myself if you're actually Ladybug."

"Please, don't tell him," she said. "I don't want him to know yet."

I groaned. "You stupid humans could save yourselves a lot of trouble if you just fessed up."

"This is a delicate situation, Plagg," Tikki said. "It needs to be handled as so."

"Adrien thinks you might be Ladybug, but he's not entirely sure," I said, looking at Marinette. "And you obviously know who he is already. You just need to tell him you know, and tell him you're Ladybug, and that'll be one crisis solved."

She shook her head. "I won't tell him I know. He has to tell me who he is. And, I won't tell him I'm . . . her."

"Why not? How many times do I have to say it? You humans are making this harder than it needs to be."

Tikki shot me a glare. "You were there, Plagg. He told her their kiss was a mistake. Don't you think that hurts just a little bit?"

I rolled my eyes. Tikki was always the more compassionate one, but even she had to understand how important this was.

"Can you blame the guy? He thinks he's being torn between loving two women, and he thinks you're in love with Adrien and not Cat Noir. What else is he supposed to think?"

Marinette hugged her knees to her chest. A tear rolled down her face. Great. Now Tikki wouldn't let me hear the end of it.

"He doesn't have feelings for me," she said. "He has feelings for Ladybug. He admitted himself that he might be using me as a Ladybug substitute."

"And you're Ladybug. Don't tell me you're also having an identity crisis."

She shook her head. "No. I'm not. I'm perfectly fine being just Marinette, and I refuse to let him use me as a substitute for her."

I groaned. "What is the problem? You're Ladybug!"

Tikki shook her head. "It's no wonder Adrien is screwed up if you talk to him like this." She snuggled against her charge's cheek. I held back my gagging.

"If he doesn't want Marinette, then what will happen if I can no longer be Ladybug? He'll leave me, and he'll just fall in love with the next person who puts on the Ladybug miraculous. If he doesn't love Marinette, that's exactly what will happen."

"You need to talk to Adrien," Tikki said. Then, she turned to me. "Plagg, go get him. Drag him down here so these two can talk. That's the only way we're going to solve any of this."

Marinette wiped her eyes. "I don't want to see Adrien right now."

"Good, because you probably won't be. Kid's too scared to face you as Adrien, so Cat Noir will probably be greeting you." Before she could stop me, I flew through the balcony doors and up to the roof, finding Adrien sitting up.

"Plagg, where were you?"

"Snooping," I said. "Hurry up. You have a princess to talk to."

* * *

Adrien

As soon as I transformed, I jumped down to Marinette's balcony. She was sitting on her bed, her head in her knees. I knocked on the door and she stiffened, but she didn't move otherwise.

I pulled on the door, surprised that it opened. I didn't like walking in without her permission, but I had a bad feeling about this.

"Princess." My voice came out weaker than I expected, but the closer I came, the more I could feel her pain, and it was piercing my heart. Why was she so upset?

"Marinette, what's wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged me away.

"You need to go," she said.

"Was it something I did?"

"Our kiss . . . was a mistake. You only love Ladybug."

"But, you're the one who kissed me, and you only love Adrien," I said, trying to keep the hurt from seeping into my voice. "I don't only love Ladybug. How did you even know I have feelings for her?"

"I'm not dumb. I see the way you're always looking at her." She sighed. "And, I don't just love Adrien. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't feel something for you."

I touched her cheek, watching as a tear rolled down it. "I do have feelings for Ladybug, but over the last few days, feelings have been growing for you, too. Princess, why do you think I keep coming here?"

She closed her eyes, and she choked out a small sob. "You couldn't get away from me fast enough after it happened. I just . . . want you to go."

"I won't go," I said. "Not until you're not upset anymore. I don't want something to happen to you."

"What are you talking about? I'll be perfectly fine in my room."

I shook my head. "He feeds on negative emotions. He-Hawkmoth-he'll akumatize you. If he tries while I'm here, I won't let him."

She froze, her eyes wide and panicked. "No. Don't let him get me."

I pulled her against my chest. My suit was getting wet, but if she needed to cry, I would let her cry. In her request, she sounded more vulnerable than I had ever heard her, like she was actually afraid for her life. Not that she should've been.

"I won't."

An image of Ladybug popped into my head, and suddenly this conversation took on a whole new meaning. But, Ladybug was fearless. I could never see her breaking down on me like this. Then again, who would think of Cat Noir as someone who runs away?

She pulled away after several seconds and wiped her eyes. I brushed the loose hair behind her ear, noticing for the first time the dull, black earrings. I could've said something now, but I couldn't bring myself to. All signs were pointing to her being Ladybug, but for some reason, she still wasn't telling me.

"Marinette," I started, voice quiet. I wasn't sure why, but I was terrified to ask this question. Ladybug may have denied it, but would Marinette? "Do you know who I am?"

She looked at me for several seconds then nodded slowly. "You're Cat Noir."

I wanted to press the subject, but my cat senses picked up the sound of someone coming up stairs. I didn't trust leaving her just yet, so I quickly released her and scurried under her bed. The trap door came up, and Marinette stood up, standing at a perfect angle to block the person's view of me.

"Breakfast is ready, honey," Sabine said.

"Uh, okay, Mom. I'll get dressed and be right down."

The trap door closed and Marinette peaked under the bed. "I think . . . I think I'll be okay now. Thank you . . . for not leaving."

Sliding out from under the bed, I took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Anytime, Princess. I hope . . . you can forgive me."

She withdrew her hand, giving me a small, sad smile. "I need to get ready. Can we talk more about this tonight?"

I nodded. "Tonight, Princess."

She hurried over to her closet, and I made my way to the balcony. Giving her one last smile, I jumped down to the ground.

It was a Sunday. There weren't too many people out yet, so I had a bit of freedom to roam the streets without attracting too much attention. I ducked into an alley, hid behind a pile of empty boxes, and released my transformation.

"You forgetting something?" Plagg said.

"What? I didn't get a chance to tell her," I said.

He shook his head. "You're out of Camembert."

I groaned. Of course. "I can't exactly go into a store right now."

He shook his head. "Ask your princess."

"She's with her parents now."

"Fine, I'll ask her."

Wait, Plagg-" He slipped out of my hands before I could grab him. I groaned as he floated farther away. What was he thinking?

I couldn't risk my identity if I followed him. I stayed hidden, hoping this wouldn't blow up in my face.

A small ball rolled into the alley, stopping a few feet from me. I held my breath, expecting a little kid to come running in here, but I heard nothing. Confused, I stared at it. Why did nobody-

A strange gas surrounded the ball. I stood up, preparing to make a run for it, but something grabbed me from behind, picking me up from the ground. I turned, expecting an akuma victim, but instead I looked right into the eyes of my gorilla.

Fear seized me. The gas was getting closer. But, wouldn't he be affected, too? Footsteps came closer, and I found a woman. She looked like Nathalie, except her skin was unusually pale, her glasses were dark, she was wearing pinstripes instead of her usual black and red suit, and her bun was larger than usual.

Had Nathalie been akumatized?

The gorilla pressed my face into the gas. My strength left me, and all I wanted to do was pass out. I tried to fight it, but when I blinked, I couldn't reopen my eyes.

The last thing I heard was a twisted version of Nathalie's voice. "Good. Now Hawkmoth and Gabriel will get off my back."

* * *

Poor Adrien can't catch a break. Next chapter, I've decided to do a little something from Tikki's POV, it'll probably just be split between her and Marinette like this one was split between Plagg and Adrien. Thanks as always for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Tikki

Not long after Marinette left the room, I saw Plagg at the balcony door again. He came inside, and I floated to his side.

"Plagg, what are you doing here? Where's Adrien?"

"Could Marinette get me some Camembert?"

I shook my head. Typical Plagg. "Marinette is eating breakfast. You'll have to wait. Go back to Adrien for now."

He groaned. "I don't have time to wait."

I sighed. "Where did you leave him?"

"In a nearby alley by some boxes. Why?"

I flew toward the balcony. "You wait for Marinette. I'll keep an eye on Adrien. Come back to him when you're done, then I'll return to Marinette."

It wasn't something Plagg and I typically did, but I didn't like the idea of leaving Adrien totally alone like this. It wasn't like I could help him in any way, but I felt better knowing that he had someone watching over him. At least I could alert Marinette if there was any trouble.

I searched every alley near Marinette's home until I found a pile of boxes large enough to hide a teenage boy. When I found it, though, Adrien wasn't there. I kept searching, but I found nothing.

A strange mist lingered in the air. It wasn't strong, but I felt kind of sleepy. I got out of there before it could over power me. Something had happened here, and I had a bad feeling Adrien was involved.

I went back to Marinette's, finding Plagg eating swiss cheese (a look of displeasure evident on his face) and Marinette sitting on her bed watching him. I slid in through the balcony doors, and Marinette smiled at me, though it shifted to worry after a moment.

"Tikki, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Adrien wasn't there," I said. "but there was some weird mist. It was making me sleepy. I have a bad feeling about Adrien."

Plagg flew to me, abandoning the cheese. "What? We need to find him!"

Marinette crossed the room. "We'll find him. Hold on. Get in my purse."

Plagg and I flew into her purse and she ran downstairs.

"I'm going to go meet Alya in the park to work on a . . . Science project," she told her parents. "i'll be back sometime this afternoon." She kissed her parents on the cheek then ran out of the bakery. She ducked into the first alley we came to.

Tikki, spots on."

* * *

Marinette

With Plagg holding on for dear life, I searched the city for any sign of Adrien, but several hours passed and we didn't find him. We searched everywhere. With each passing moment, the dread creeped up inside me more and more. If I just told him to stay in my room, none of this would've happened. We would know where he was.

I knew he wouldn't have willingly left without his kwami, but where was he?

I stopped cold. Of course. Everyone in Paris knew Adrien was missing. If someone found him, they would've turned him in. He could've already been on his way home for all I knew.

"Do you think he's been found?" I asked Plagg.

"I have no idea," he answered.

I frowned. The reason I never turned Adrien in was because I wanted him to return on his own when he was ready. If he wasn't ready and he was forced to go home, he would just be as miserable as he was when he left.

"Uh oh."

I looked to Plagg, just in time to watch him disappear. What-

My eyes widened. If Adrien removed his ring, Plagg would disappear. But maybe he removed it so he could easily get Plagg back. That had to be it. I refused to give any thought to the alternatives.

Not knowing what else to do, I went home. I wanted to go to his house, but I feared being caught if I came during the day. If I hadn't found him by nightfall, I would go there then.

I ended up back in the same alley I started in and released my transformation. "Tikki, spots off."

My transformation faded. Tikki floated in front of me, her expression panicked.

"This isn't good, Marinette!"

I sighed. "I know, Tikki. But, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but we need to find him," she said.

I ran up the stairs, ignoring my parents' questions and comments as I made my way to my room. My only concern was Adrien.

I had left my cell phone on my desk during our outing, and it was currently about ready to vibrate off the table. Grabbing it, I found that Alya was calling me, and that she had already tried seven times. This must've been big, whatever it was. I answered.

"Sorry, Alya. I left my phone upstairs while I was in the bakery," I lied. "What's going on?"

"Turn the news on right now," she said.

Getting on my computer, I looked up a livestream of the local news. My heart twisted when I saw a picture of Adrien with the caption "Teen model returns home".

"What happened?" I asked Alya.

"Apparently he returned home on his own. I don't know. They won't give any interviews," Alya said. "But, you must be relieved. You can go back to gushing over your boy again."

"Y-yeah." Even though he had been hanging out around my home all week. "I need to go. My parents need my help. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Oh, alright, girl. Talk to you later."

Putting my phone down, I looked to Tikki who was staring at the computer screen.

"Marinette, I don't think he went home on his own," she said. "Something seems really off. And why did Plagg disappear?"

Dread threatened to consume me. Adrien-Cat Noir- said he would see me tonight. Would he keep his word with everything that had happened today?

I just had to cling to hope. If he didn't show up, I didn't know what I would do.

/

I did everything I could to keep myself busy. School work and helping in the bakery took over my day as I tried to fight down thoughts of Adrien. When night rolled around, I paced back and forth, waiting for my kitty to come see me. When ten came and he still hadn't showed up, the ache in my chest worsened. Surely he should've been here by now.

There was only one way I could find out if Adrien had transformed. After checking to make sure my parents were asleep, I transformed myself and tried to call Cat Noir, but there was no answer.

I had one other option. Taking a deep breath, I lept off my balcony and made my way through the city. I went straight to the Agreste mansion.

I lowered myself from the roof to his window. I wished now more than ever to have been blessed with Cat Noir's night vision, but I made the best with what I had.

Something was at least producing some light. I knew where his bed was located, and I squinted as I tried to make it out in the dark.

A memory resurfaced. How I found out his identity in the first place.

"Lucky charm!"

It gave me a pair of glasses. Taking a deep breath, I put them on, hoping my powers wouldn't fail me now.

I could see his room clearly now. My heart sunk when I found Adrien, fast asleep in his bed.

Why did that upset me? I should've been glad he was back home. But, somehow I knew this wasn't his choice. The wrong person had to have caught him.

He turned toward me, but his eyes remained closed. He looked so beautiful, and all I wanted was to wrap myself around him and give him all the love he deserved. For one moment, it didn't matter to me if he preferred Ladybug. With or without my mask, I just wanted him to feel loved.

Reluctantly, I pulled myself away from the window and headed off. At any second, my Miraculous would beep and I wasn't prepared to walk home.

Once I reached my balcony, I released my transformation. Tikki floated into my hands.

"Something's not right," I said.

She nodded. "I couldn't sense Plagg at all."

"What do you think that means?"

She looked away. "You're going to have to confront Adrien. It's the only way now."

* * *

Adrien

Moonlight shined through the window as I opened my eyes. Groggily, I sat up, noticing the blankets covering me. I was in a bed, but whose bed?

"Plagg," I said. "Where are we?"

Silence.

I felt for my ring, but my finger was bare. Jumping out of the bed, I flipped on the lights. The room was mine.

Panic seized me as I remembered everything. An akumatized Nathalie and my gorilla were behind this. Nathalie must've given my Miraculous to Hawkmoth, but now where was she? Oh God. Plagg. Where was he right now?

I needed to contact Ladybug, but I had no way of doing that now. But, I could talk to Marinette. Not right now, but in school.

 _School_.

I groaned internally. How much had I missed? Would catching up even be possible?

I threw myself back onto the bed. I didn't want to deal with it. I didn't want to deal with any of this.

I jolted up. Wasn't this way of thinking what got me into this mess in the first place?

Plagg was right. I needed to deal with it. It wasn't a matter of wanting to anymore. I needed to. For Plagg. For Marinette. For Ladybug. For all of Paris. But, most importantly, for _me_.

* * *

Apologies for the longer than expected wait for this chapter and the fact it's shorter than what I normally post. I really wanted to end it here though because next chapter gets into the tension surrounding the disappearance of Cat Noir and the return of Adrien. Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien

After I had woken up, I didn't fall back asleep. I was too worried. Besides, I had been asleep for most of the day from the looks of things. I was worried about Plagg and my miraculous, but also what I would have to face at school. More like who I would have to face. Marinette was crushed when I disappeared. How awkward was it going to be seeing her now, knowing that she had feelings for me, and her not knowing that I knew? She didn't even know, when she was kissing and holding Cat Noir, she had also been kissing and holding me. How was I supposed to react when I saw her?

At 6 AM it was time to face the music. I showered and dressed quickly then made my way downstairs into the dining room. As usual, it was empty. I took a seat and waited for Nathalie.

Nathalie. That was right. She had been akumatized. Unless Ladybug found her while I was unconscious, she wouldn't be here. What would father have to say about that?

The door opened, and Nathalie walked in. My eyes widened. She was back to normal, looking at me as though yesterday never happened.

"Adrien," she started, sitting a plate of food in front of me. "After fencing, your father would like to talk to you."

"Just fit it into my schedule," I said, unable to fight back the irritability from my voice.

She sighed, looking at the table. "He also wants to know if you have a plan for how you're going to make up the work you missed."

I shook my head. "I can barely fit in my regular schedule, let alone make it up."

"He's mostly concerned about your schoolwork," she said. "Do you have a classmate who could help you?"

The face of a certain raven-haired girl popped into my head, and I nodded. "There is one who probably could. Would it be okay to invite her over during lunch?"

She nodded. "I think that would be okay."

She walked away, and I was a bit surprised. She didn't have a schedule to hand me. I knew I had fencing after school, but that must've been all. But, for father to want to see me after that must've been the reason why she didn't.

I ate breakfast, even though I didn't have much of an appetite. I headed out, meeting Nathalie and the gorilla at the car. After the events from yesterday, I was weary about going anywhere with them, but it wasn't their fault they were influenced by Hawkmoth.

I got in the car, and the gorilla drove to the school. Every passing minute, my anxiety worsened. I didn't want to deal with my classmates' questions. They were worse than paparazzi.

As we pulled up to the school, I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the worst.

Emotions overwhelmed me as I stepped out. All I wanted to do was hide in a corner, but I couldn't. I could no longer throw on my Cat Noir mask and run from life. I couldn't even talk to Plagg.

Classmates stared at me as I walked past, and I kept my head down. I was used to the spotlight, but now I felt vulnerable, like I may as well have gone to school naked.

"Oh, Adrikins! I missed you so much!" Chloe threw her arms around me, catching me off guard. In all of this, I hadn't even thought about her, and really, I couldn't care less if she missed me. I politely pushed her aside. "Where were you? I was so worried about you!"

I forced a smile. "I was . . . Around." out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Nino emerging from the steps. "I need to go, Chloe, I'll see you in class."

When he saw me, he stopped walking and removed his headphones. Nino was also someone I was afraid to face, but it was easier to face him before I faced Marinette.

"Dude, leave it to you to have the entire city of Paris looking for you," he said. "Where were you?"

"I was around," I said. "I needed more excitement in my life."

He shook his head. "Next time you want to shake things up, skip a photo shoot to go to a concert. Don't run away."

I chuckled. "Maybe next time. So, what did I miss?"

He tapped his chin. "Chloe was losing her mind without you."

I nodded, though I felt that was a little over-dramatic, even if it was Chloe. "Anything interesting happen?"

He shook his head. "Not really, not that I was paying much attention."

"Good thing I'm not asking you to help me catch up," I said.

"Who will you ask, then?"

I turned my head just in time to see Marinette and Alya coming our way. They were talking, and I didn't think they noticed me yet. Upon seeing Marinette, I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks.

"Marinette," I said, looking down.

Nino burst into laughter. "Dude, don't tell me you have a crush on her now."

My blush deepened, and I turned back to the girls who were now looking at us, specifically me.  
Alya regained her composure first. Grabbing Marinette's hand, she pulled her toward us. Marinette just continued to stare at me with those beautiful bluebell eyes.

"Adrien, where were you? You had us all worried," she said, giving Marinette a shove toward me. She stumbled forward, and I grabbed her arms, steadying her. Reluctantly, I released her.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I-I am now."

I felt Nino and Alya gawking at us, but I didn't care. Memories of all the times I visited her within the last week came back to me, and I tried to pretend we were right back there again.

"Father wants someone to come over and help me catch up," I started. "Marinette, I was wondering if you could join me for lunch while we go over some things?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving me.

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Marinette. You're amazing."

* * *

Marinette

Oh my God. Oh my God. Adrien wanted me . . . to go to his house . . . for lunch?

I tried to steady my breathing. After all, Cat Noir had been coming to my room almost every night for a week, and I didn't get this giddy when he was around. But, somehow, this was different. Adrien was the boy I originally fell in love with, the boy under the mask.

Alya pulled me into the school, as I had forgotten how to walk. "Okay, girl, how are you going to help Adrien when you can't even walk when he's near?"

"I-I don't know! All I know is I have a lunch date with Adrien."

Alya shook her head. "Girl, you're hopeless."

We took our seats in class, and I was happy not to have to stare at Adrien's empty chair anymore. His head provided a much better view.

I counted down the minutes until it was time to leave for lunch. When the time finally came, Adrien turned to me, a soft smile on his face. It was hard to believe that same face could also make the goofy grin worn by Cat Noir.

"D-Do you want to do this at your house or mine?" I asked.

"It'll have to be mine," he said. "I'm probably not allowed out of my house anymore. But, don't worry. We'll have some privacy."

My heart hammered in my chest. Privacy. I would be alone with Adrien. I kept telling myself after the last week that was nothing new, but I couldn't get that through my head.

Adrien opened the car door and bowed to me. Murmuring a 'thank you', I got inside and he got in after me. His hands rested on his lap, and I looked for his ring, only to find it gone.

I shot him a questioning look. He reached toward my face, and I stopped breathing for a moment as he touched my ear. That simple gesture was all I needed to know that he knew who I was.

I always thought, if he knew, I would be afraid. But, I wasn't. Strangely, I felt safe and relaxed.

My hand touched his and brought it down to rest in between us, entwining our fingers. We rode in silence, but we never took our eyes off each other. When his bodyguard pulled up to his home, I reluctantly pulled my hand away.

I followed him inside. It always surprised me by just how large the Agreste mansion was. It was much larger than my home, but I wouldn't want to live here. It had to get lonely for Adrien.

"Nathalie, could you send our lunches to my room?" he asked. "I want to start on schoolwork right away."

Nathalie hesitated, but then she nodded. "Very well, then."

I followed Adrien upstairs, trying to muster the courage to talk to him. Once we were in his room, he closed the door and stared into my eyes. I couldn't hold back much longer. I threw my arms around him, burying my head into his chest.

"I-I was so worried about you! Tikki tried to find you, but she couldn't. Then I transformed and went searching with Plagg, but then Plagg vanished! I knew something terrible must've happened to you. I'm just so glad you're okay."

He returned my embrace, wrapping his arms around my back. "I think Hawkmoth has my miraculous."

I pulled back, eyes wide. "What?"

Sighing, he looked away. "He akumatized Nathalie. She and my bodyguard found me and used some kind of gas to knock me out. The next thing I know I'm in my bed and missing my miraculous."

Tikki flew out of my purse. "What? We have to get it back!"

Adrien stared at her for a moment, and then I realized he had never actually met her. "Um, Adrien, this is Tikki, my kwami."

He smiled at her, but it was laced with sadness. "Sorry about . . . all of this. This wouldn't have happened if I had just gone about my life instead of running from it."

"You made a mistake. Everyone does. Do you know how many times Marinette has messed up? The list is pretty long, and -"

"Okay, Tikki, we get it," I interrupted, heat rising to my cheeks."All that matters is that you get your miraculous back."

Adrien took my hand and led me over to the couch. He sat down, motioning for me to join him while never dropping my hand.

"Marinette, I understand why you were so upset yesterday," he started. "I said some things to Ladybug that I shouldn't have, especially when I thought that she might've been you. I was confused, but I'm not anymore. I understand what I'm feeling, and I love Ladybug and Marinette, and I now know that's okay, because it just means I've fallen for both sides of you."

I took my hand from his and stared down at my lap. "How did you know she was me?"

"Because, I had the same feelings for Ladybug and you, and I figured the only way I could feel anything for anyone else was because you were the girl behind the mask."

I sighed. "It wasn't fair for me to get upset with you. I mean, all this time I had a crush on you while I ignored Cat Noir's advances. I had no idea that the flirty, punny kitty was my crush or else those interactions probably would've gone a lot differently."

"Did you know who I was before you kissed me?" he asked.

I hesitated, but then I nodded. "I did."

He turned away, taking his hand from mine. "You wouldn't have, if you didn't know."

"How do you know that?"

He shook his head. "Cat Noir was the one always risking his neck to protect you. Cat Noir was the one trying desperately to prove his love for you, yet you only love Adrien. You only kissed him because he was me."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Adrien, what are you talking about?"

He pulled away from me. "Just forget it. I'll probably never be Cat Noir again anyway."

I looked down, fighting the tears threatening to fall. "That's not true. I wouldn't have kissed Cat Noir if I didn't love all of you. I wouldn't kiss you either if I didn't love Cat Noir."

He met my gaze. "You love me?"

I nodded. "I love you, Adrien Agreste, Cat Noir, whoever you want to be."

He placed his hand on my cheek, and for one second, I thought he might kiss me. But, then the door opened, and Nathalie walked in with our lunches.

Adrien thanked her as she placed the food on his desk. When she left, he turned back to me again.

"You don't know how it feels to not feel love from anyone, unless it's conditional." He paused. "I know your parents love you no matter what, and I've only met them a few times. My dad . . . I barely talk to him. I feel like all I am is a young, pretty face he can use to model his designs. I was waiting for the day an akuma would mess my face up just so I could see if his love really was conditional."

I touched his knee. "Adrien, it doesn't have to be like that."

He turned to me. "After our first encounter with Hawkmoth, I realized I loved you. I said it didn't matter who was under your mask, I just knew that I loved you, and I desperately tried to figure out your identity because I wanted to know who had stolen my heart. I love you, Marinette. I probably always will. But, if you don't also love Cat Noir, I want you to walk away now. I don't want another relationship made up of conditions. If you don't like the flirting or the puns, just walk away. I won't think less of you."

"I'm not walking away," I said. "It doesn't matter if you have a mask or not. I want you to be whatever you want to be when you're with me. If you want to flirt and make bad puns, go ahead. You don't need a mask to do that." I cupped his cheek, and he met my gaze. "I'll love you no matter who you choose to be. That's what unconditional love is."

He studied me for a long moment, and then he closed his eyes. He leaned into me until his head met my shoulder and his arms wrapped around me. Smiling, I returned his embrace.

"Milady, my princess, that means a lot to me," he said, nuzzling my neck. "I love you, too, whether you're wiping the floor with Hawkmoth or tripping over your own words. I love everything about you."

I stroked the back of his head, unable to fight back a smile. Yes, we needed to find Hawkmoth and get Adrien's miraculous back, but right now, this felt nice, and I wished we could stay in this moment forever, just Marinette and Adrien. But, I knew my other half wouldn't allow it, and Adrien was probably sick with worry. We needed to defeat Hawkmoth once and for all, and then we would be free to live in these moments.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien

We ate lunch in silence. I tried concentrating solely on eating and not on the situation at hand, but it was impossible. I was alone with Marinette/Ladybug, the girl I had been in love with for months, and she finally loved me, too. Now that the dream became a reality, I honestly had no idea what to do with that. And, on top of that, Hawkmoth had Plagg and my miraculous, and we still didn't even know who Hawkmoth was.

And why was Nathalie no longer akumatized?

I put my plate aside and turned to Marinette. "Did you defeat any akumas on your own yesterday?"

She paused mid-bite, giving me a confused look. "No, why?"

"I don't understand why Nathalie is no longer akumatized," I said. "If no one purified the akuma, what does that mean? Why didn't she go after your miraculous?"

She frowned, setting her plate aside as well. "That is really weird. But, because it was Nathalie, it sounds like Hawkmoth specifically targeted you this time. He must've figured out who you were and he chose Nathalie because she was close to you."

"I guess I wasn't careful enough." I sighed. "Poor Plagg. He probably hates me right now."

Marinette placed her hand on my shoulder and leaned into me. "Hey, it's going to be alright. We'll get your miraculous back."

I shook my head. "It's not mine anymore. I think we both know I don't deserve to have it."

"Don't say that," she said. "No one besides you should ever be Cat Noir. I don't want any other Cat Noir."

I shook my head. "Plagg warned me it was a bad idea. I didn't listen, and now he's suffering for it. Who knows what Hawk Moth will do with him. He deserves a better partner."

"That's not true."

I looked up at the little red kwami, but she continued before I could speak. "This is all part of the job description. Ladybugs and Cat Noirs have always gotten themselves into and out of these situations. Don't worry."

Marinette draped her arm across my shoulders. "With or without the miraculous, you're still my kitty."

A smile tugged at my lips as I looked to her. "Thanks, Princess."

Taking her hand in mine, I pressed it to my lips, letting them linger. How many times did I do this without realizing it was her hand? I always dreamed of kissing her hand under the suit. There was nothing perverted about it. I had just dreamed of knowing the girl under the mask, and now I couldn't believe she was here.

Finally moving my lips, I focused my attention on hers. My heart hammered in my chest. We had already kissed once, but given what happened afterward, was she ready to try again?

She didn't give me time to think about it. Grabbing my head, she pulled my face against hers, wasting no time. Closing my eyes, I gave into the warmth of her lips, making sure to not waste time not kissing her back this time. My arms found her waist, and I pulled her closer to me.

I was too wrapped up in Marinette to hear the knocking on the door. Too caught up to hear the door open. I was alert enough to hear the gasp from Nathalie, however.

Marinette pulled back, her cheeks growing red. I was certain mine were, too. When I finally got the courage to look at Nathalie, I fought the urge to hide behind Marinette. Nathalie clearly wasn't thrilled with the idea of me kissing Marinette.

"It's time to return to school," she said.

Taking Marinette's hand, I followed Nathalie, our half eaten lunches forgotten.

/

At school, I didn't have time to talk to Marinette again, given that Alya dragged her away as soon as we got there. All through class, I felt the usual eyes on the back of my head, only now I knew who they belonged to. I spent the rest of the day trying to focus on good thoughts, like the taste of Marinette's lips, but thoughts of Plagg, Hawkmoth, Nathalie, and my father continued to creep up. I couldn't stop worrying about Plagg, and it was hard to say why Hawkmoth wanted my miraculous, and what he planned to do now that he had it. And, if he knew my identity, how soon until he found out who Ladybug was? I wouldn't do her much good without Cat Noir. I couldn't save her. Though, she rarely needed my help. Usually, I just did more harm than good.

And then, there was my father. After fencing, I would have to face him. What would he do? What would he say? He would put me on a tighter leash than the one I already had. That was for sure.

After school, I found Marinette, fortunately not with Alya. She stood in the hall, looking as though she was waiting for someone.

"Princess," I greeted her, watching as her cheeks turned pink.

"Hi," she greeted, not looking at me. "I was . . . Uh . . . Thinking . . . Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone . . . About us . . . Yet?"

"You mean I shouldn't have shouted I love Marinette Dupain-Cheng from the top of the Eiffel tower?"

She scowled, her awkwardness melting into annoyance. I couldn't help but grin. "I'm being serious. I mean, how would we explain a sudden relationship when you've been missing for the last week?"

I groaned. "You have a point." Leaning in, I whispered. "But, does this mean I can't kiss you right now? I was looking forward to it all afternoon."

She smiled, shaking her head. "No, but if you're a good kitty, maybe you'll get a surprise visit tonight from a certain bug."

I started to smile, but it was immediately replaced when I remembered what came next. "After fencing, father says he wants to talk to me."

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay."

I nodded, fighting back the urge to hug her. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to collapse into her arms, but I couldn't. There would be plenty of time for that tonight.

/

Fencing was interesting. I was anything but focused, and missing a week showed. No one said much about it, at least. I just couldn't wait to get out of there, even though I wasn't ready to deal with father either. Mostly, I was just anxious for tonight, when I would see Marinette again.

Once I got home, I followed Nathalie inside and headed for father's study. He was sitting at his desk, looking as if he was waiting for me. His expression was unreadable.

I sat down across from him. "Dad. You wanted to see me?" The words came out weaker than I hoped they would.

"Adrien, what you did was reckless and dangerous. You could've gotten yourself killed, or worse." He cleared his throat. "Do you know how many fake calls we had, people claiming to be holding you for ransom? You're a celebrity, Adrien. You can't afford to run away like that."

My eyes narrowed. "I just needed a break. I knew what I was doing."

He glared at me. "No, I doubt that, given how Nathalie found you unconscious in an alley."

Because of Nathalie, I had been found that way, but I didn't tell him that. "Everything is fine now. I'll go back to being your poster child and everything will go back to normal."

He sighed. "Adrien, it's not about that."

My hands clenched into fists. "Then what is it about? That's all you ever care about is how many magazines my face can be in, or how many billboards my face is on. You couldn't care less about the rest of me."

His eyes narrowed. "That's not true."

"If you cared about me, you would be asking why I ran away."

"That's not important," he said. "Your safety is what's important."

Looking to the ground, I stood up. "Mom would've asked why."

I felt a shift in his gaze, but I didn't look up to know. Instead, I left the room.

/

That night, I skipped dinner. Nathalie brought food to my room, but I let it sit in the hallway untouched. I had been skipping meals a lot lately and I was certain it was having negative impacts on my body, but I didn't care.

I thought about easing the tension with video games, but I would've missed Plagg's sarcastic comments when I lost, and I already missed Plagg enough.

Schoolwork was also an impossibility. Missing a week meant I had a week's worth staring at me, but I didn't have the motivation to start any of it. Instead, I spent most of the evening in bed doing absolutely nothing. I couldn't remember the last time I had done that, and it would've been nice if I wasn't worrying about my entire life crashing down around me.

As the sky started getting dark, a knock on my window stirred me from my thoughts. I jolted up, smiling when I saw the familiar pig-tailed girl. I opened the window, and she climbed inside. Immediately, I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank God you're here," I said.

"Tikki, spots off."

Her transformation faded, and I held her even tighter. "I still can't believe I know who you are now."

She pulled back, studying my face. "How did it go with your dad?"

I sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it."

She touched my shoulder. "It's okay. If you ever want to, I'm here."

We sat down on the bed. "I need to find my miraculous."

"We'll get it back, but first we need to find Hawkmoth."

"But we've been looking for nearly a year. How are we going to find him now?"

"Were we ever really looking? All along we've just been waiting for him to come to us. Maybe I should bring the fight to him."

I grasped her hand. "Marinette, I don't like that idea."

"What choice do we have? It's the only way to get it back."

Fear crept up inside me. "You brought up something I never really thought about. You would have to fight him. By yourself. I'm useless. I can't protect you like this."

She sighed. "I don't need you to protect me. I might be clumsy sometimes, but I'm still Ladybug. Don't forget that."

"I know who you are, but you're forgetting Cat Noir. All I've ever really been good for is keeping you safe so you can purify the akuma and save the day."

She looked away. "But, I can manage. I have no choice, Adrien. You need your Miraculous, and I'm the only one who can get it."

"I don't want you risking your life to get it back."

She shot me a glare, and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Us finding out each other's identities was a mistake. You need to stop looking at me as Marinette and remember I'm Ladybug."

"I won't." I forced myself to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry if it upsets you, but Ladybug or not, you're still Marinette."

She stood up. "I need to go."

Tikki zipped from out of her jacket. "Marinette, I don't think you understand what he's saying."

I rested my hand on her shoulder. "I don't want you doing this alone because I love you, Marinette. It would kill me if you got hurt over this."

She turned to me, her glare softening as understanding took over. "But, Adrien, this is for everyone. Do you know what could happen if he has your miraculous? I don't want to find out."

I sat back down. "I don't want to lose another person I love. Marinette, if I lose someone else, especially you, I'll lose my mind. I can't handle another loss. My mom . . . Plagg . . . I can't let you be next."

She wrapped her arms around me, and I clung to her. "It's going to be okay. I'll get your miraculous back, and I'll come back to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I held her there for a few minutes, never wanting to let her go. But, I remembered she needed sleep for school tomorrow as much as I did, and as much as I would enjoy it, I didn't think she was quite ready for a sleepover.

When she pulled away, I took her hand and brought it to my lips. With her free hand, she stroked my hair.

"Silly kitty. Stop worrying so much," she said.

A small smile crept up. "I'll never stop worrying about you, milady."

"I need to go," she said, leaning toward me. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

I closed the space between us, hungrily capturing her lips. I tried to wrap my arms around her, but she broke the kiss before I had the chance.

"Tikki, spots on."

As she transformed, I couldn't help but smile, though not because she was Ladybug, but because I knew, under that mask, was the real person I loved.

"Goodnight, Princess," I said.

As she stood by the window, she smiled back at me. "Goodnight, Kitty."

/

That night, I lie awake in my bed. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Marinette, both as Marinette and Ladybug, taking on Hawkmoth. I tried to stop thinking about it, but my worries wouldn't stop. In every situation I saw play out, she either got hurt or killed. I didn't want either one.

I closed my eyes, trying to force my thoughts to stop. The moment they started dying down, the door opened.

I jumped up, but I couldn't make out the figure moving across the room. I wished I could've at least kept Cat Noir's night vision as a parting gift.

"Who's there?"

No answer. Hands were suddenly on my head, and something covered my eyes. I flailed, trying blindly to fight the person, but they grabbed my wrists, tying them up.

"My father will know what you're doing! There's cameras everywhere!" I attempted to scare him off, but he continued to ignore me as he drug me out of the room.

* * *

AN: I realize it's been a little while. Life sort of happened. Between weddings, funerals, and working 60-70 hours a week, things were a little crazy there for a while, but now it's getting better. Hopefully this chapter was good enough to make up for the wait. Thanks for reading :)

Also, I have a little something else going on, I'm not sure if anyone is interested, but almost 5 years ago I began work on my first original novel. It's been put through the ringer in terms of editing, and I've decided to post it to fictionpress in one last attempt to get more feedback for it before I try for publication. It's a young adult paranormal romance, and it's full of more psychological issues, ghosts, and tragedy. If you might be interested, the summary is at the bottom of my profile, and if you are interested, shoot me a pm and I'll give you more details.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Wow . . . it's been a while. I intended to take a few weeks break from writing this story, and it turned into several months. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm back now with the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. I promise the next update shouldn't take as long as this one did.

* * *

Adrien

The room was dark. Now of all times I wished Plagg were here and I could transform. Cat Noir's night vision really could've come in handy right now. I sat in a chair, my hands tied behind my back. It was already dark, but as an added security, a cloth also covered my eyes.

"I know who you are, Adrien." A deep, masculine voice finally said. "But, I want you to tell me."

"I won't tell you anything," I said. "You got what you want so just let me go."

He released a deep, menacing laugh. "I only have half of what I want, boy. And, you know where I can find the other half."

My heart raced at the thought of Ladybug/Marinette. I had to play it cool. No way could I give up her identity now. No matter what, I had to protect her in any way I could. She was Plagg's only hope, as well as mine.

"I don't know her identity," I said calmly. "Even if I knew, I'd never tell you."

"I figured that would be your answer," he said. "But, I think I can persuade you."

My heart hammered louder by the second. "There's nothing you can threaten me with because I don't know."

He didn't respond. Hard footsteps crossed the room until I felt his presence behind me. The cloth was ripped from my eyes, and suddenly, I was looking at a computer screen. On the screen was my class picture.

The screen zoomed in over each of the faces: Rose, Chloe, Nino, Alex, Sabrina, Alya, Marinette, Kim, Ivan . . . What was he planning?

"It seems my little Akumas have already affected most of your classmates. Looking at these faces, I see The Bubbler, Anti-bug, Lady WiFi, Horrifcator, Stone Heart . . . And that's only naming a few. However, there is one that has so far not been touched by my powers."

The screen zoomed in close on Marinette's face.

"It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng, correct? Is she a friend of yours?"

I shook my head, trying to maintain my composure. "No. She's just a classmate. I barely know her."

"I think you're lying," Hawkmoth said. "I've seen you with her. You're awfully friendly with her."

I shook my head. "I'm friendly with all my classmates. It means nothing."

"So you wouldn't mind trading her life for Ladybug's identity?"

I didn't want to react, but that struck a nerve. Marinette's life, or her secret identity . . .either way, she was in danger.

"I don't know her identity," I repeated. "You can threaten anyone's life you want, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't know who she is."

The image on the screen changed, and my heart nearly stopped. It was Marinette and I, holding each other just hours ago in my room.

My stomach churned. There were no cameras in my room. It looked as though it was taken through the window, meaning the outside camera had picked it up. But, how did Hawkmoth gain access to the security footage?

"Seems to me that she's more important to you than you let on," he said. "Unless you hold all your classmates this intimately."

I glared at him, ditching my indifference act. "Just leave her out of this! I don't know anything!"

I sensed his smirk from behind me. He had me where he wanted me. "You know what I want. I'm giving you two days to get me the information I seek. If you don't have it by then, Marinette will be my newest super villain. Maybe she has what it takes to bring down Ladybug."

Footsteps came from behind me. The cloth was pulled over my eyes again. A cold, gloved hand pulled me to my feet and dragged me out the door. He led me down a hallway, and I nearly fell down a flight of stairs.

After fumbling down the steps, the door opened and the cool, Paris air hit me. He pushed me until another door opened, and then I was thrown inside a vehicle. My door closed and another opened and closed after another body got in. The car sped off. The first time around, I attempted to trace the path the car took, but it took too many twists and turns for me to keep up with, and this time was no different.

When we arrived at the destination, he pulled me out of the car and inside a set of doors. I felt the cold metal of a knife at my wrists as he untied my hands. Once they were loose, the door immediately closed. Pulling the cloth off my eyes, I re-opened the door hoping to catch a glimpse of Hawkmoth, but the night was calm. There was no sign of anyone.

Closing the door, I breathed a sigh of relief, even though this nightmare was far from over. Stumbling upstairs to my room, I closed and locked the bedroom door and made sure every window was locked before throwing myself on the bed.

My mind raced as worries about Plagg and Marinette consumed my thoughts. Clearly, Hawkmoth didn't know who Marinette was, meaning her identity was safe for now. But, for how long? If he took her, how soon would it be until he found out she was Ladybug? Either way, he would find out. Either way, Marinette was doomed.

Picking up my phone from my nightstand, I debated on calling her. But, when I scrolled down my list of contacts and reached her name, I hesitated. He said he wouldn't do anything to her now. I could at least let her sleep easy one more night before I broke the news. Just because I wouldn't sleep tonight didn't mean she shouldn't sleep, either. Tomorrow, I would tell her.

/

The next morning, I dragged myself out of bed nearly half an hour later than usual. It had been a long night of tossing and turning, and I was no more ready to face the day than I had been when I was returned to my home.

Slipping into the shower, I washed off faster than usual and dried off. After throwing on my clothes and combing my hair, I headed downstairs. I wasn't hungry, but I forced myself to eat breakfast so that Nathalie nor anyone else would question what was wrong. Once I was ready, I followed her and the gorilla to the car and got in.

My stomach was in knots as I thought about the conversation with Marinette that awaited me. As much as I had tried to prepare myself the last few hours, I still wasn't ready. I didn't want to worry Marinette more than she already was, and how would she react?

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I cleared my worries from my thoughts and remembered: she was Ladybug. When had I ever truly seen Ladybug afraid? Had she ever been in a situation she couldn't get herself out of?

I fought back a groan. There had been times when I had to get her out of situations. Vulpina. I had to stop her before she gave up her Miraculous, all because she had thought I was in danger. When it involved the people she cared about, she was willing to sacrifice everything. And now that I wasn't just her friend and the boy she had a secret crush on but her partner and boyfriend, just what would she be willing to sacrifice now?

Shaking these thoughts from my head, I stared out the window. I was over-reacting. I had to be. Marinette would be fine. So would Plagg. Everything would work out. It always did, especially when Ladybug was involved.

Once the car pulled up to the curb, I got out and headed up the steps. A familiar hand clamped down on my shoulder. "Hey, how's it going? You doing alright?"

I forced a smile. "Yeah, Nino. Everything's fine."

"Your dad didn't come down too hard on you for running away, did he?" he asked. "He didn't add ten extra photo shoots for this week or anything like that, did he?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't go if he did."

"You need the break, man," Nino said. "You're wearing yourself too thin. School, photo shoots, fencing . . . whatever else your dad makes you do."

 _Being Cat Noir._ Of course, Nino didn't know anything about that, and it wasn't exactly an issue anymore since I no longer had my Miraculous.

"Adrikins!"

Internally, I groaned as Nino backed away and Chloe's arms wrapped tightly around me. I wasn't even sure from what direction she came from. It was like she just appeared.

"Hi . . . Chloe," I managed to say as it felt like she was crushing my lungs.

"Oh, Adrikins, I was so worried about you! I was so afraid you would run away again!"

Pulling myself out of her grasp, I let out a nervous laugh. "It's okay, Chloe. I'm not going anywhere." At least, not today.

"Chloe, Adrien has lots of work to catch up on. He doesn't have time to talk." Nino pushed me away from Chloe.

"Hey, you can't just take him away from me! My daddy says I can talk to whoever I want, when I want to!"

Nino and I quickened our paces almost into a run as we headed inside, putting enough distance between us and Chloe that she wouldn't have an easy time finding us.

"Thanks," I said once we stopped.

"Anytime," he said. "You better get to class so she can't trap you."

I nodded. Even though Chloe was the least of my worries, I didn't want her hanging all over me, especially not in front of Marinette. I was going to have to upset her enough without her having to see Chloe all over me.

Walking into class, my eyes darted to where Marinette sat, chatting with Alya. She glanced down at me, giving me a small smile which I returned. She was here. She was safe. For now, anyway.

Taking my seat, I faced forward, trying to look inconspicuous as I secretly listened to Alya and Marinette's conversation.

"You know, Cat Noir hasn't been seen for a couple days," Alya said. "Before, he was everywhere. I wonder what's up with that."

"Maybe he's just taking a break," Marinette said. "I'm sure we'll see him again soon."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I tried to ignore the fact that there was a good chance she was wrong. At this rate, it was more likely that Ladybug nor Cat Noir would ever be seen again, if Hawkmoth had it his way.

Turning to the girls, I forced myself to meet Marinette's gaze. She seemed a bit startled at first, but then she shrugged it off.

"Marinette, I . . . um . . . have a question about some of the make up work. Can we go to the library later and talk?"

She nodded. "Of course, Adrien."

I smiled, hoping it didn't look as forced as it felt. "Thanks, Marinette."

Alya leaned closer to Marinette, whispering something in her ear. I turned around, knowing whatever it was was private.

"Alya!" Marinette whispered sharply.

Judging by Marinette's reaction, I guessed Alya was teasing her about spending time with me, especially if Alya knew of Marinette's feelings for me. If I didn't already feel so low, I probably would've felt a bit embarrassed. Right now, though, all I could do was worry.

Nino came in just as class was about to start and took his seat beside me. It was only my second day back in class, and while yesterday saw more people coming up and worrying over my disappearance, it was nice to at least feel like things were returning to normal. Though, it wouldn't be fully back to normal until I heard the familiar sound of Plagg chewing his stinky cheese.

As soon as study hall came around, I started out of the room. Without turning, I sensed Marinette was right behind me. I had spent all morning trying to calm my nerves, but now my heart felt like it would beat out of my chest.

Once we arrived, we headed to the furthest corner of the room, out of immediate earshot of the librarian and far enough away from the couple students already here. Pulling out a chair, I motioned for her to sit, and I sat next to her.

"What I'm about to tell you is really bad," I whispered. "Promise me you won't scream, at least not while we're here."

She nodded. "Okay, I'm prepared. Tell me what's wrong."

"In the middle of the night, I was kidnapped by our favorite person," I started. "He told me that if I didn't tell him who a certain bug was, then his latest victim will be the only one left of my classmates he hasn't used yet."

I paused, watching as realization lit up her features.

"Me?" she said, almost above a whisper.

I nodded. "You understand the predicament we're in, don't you? He said I have two days to tell him the identity or else he's going to take you."

She looked at the table. "I don't know what we should do."

"We may need to make you disappear for a little while." Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's purse.

Marinette sat her purse on the table. "What do you mean?"

"Like how Adrien hid his true identity while on the run," Tikki said. "We may need to do the same with you, Marinette. Only, this time, to protect you until we can figure out how to go about this."

"But, my parents . . . they'll worry," Marinette said.

"We'll come up with an alibi," I said. "Don't worry. It shouldn't be for too long. You could just say you're staying with Alya a few days. We still have a day to come up with something, though."

"But, I would practically have to leave Paris or else risk ending up in a similar position you're in," she said.

"Before we do anything, I think we need to talk to someone," Tikki said, looking at us both. "After school, Marinette, let's talk to Master Fu."

"Who's Master Fu?" I asked.

"The one who gave us our powers," Marinette answered. "And, Tikki, you're right. After school, we'll go." She looked to me. "I know it'll probably be impossible for you to come, Adrien, so I'll call you once we've talked to him."

I nodded. "Good idea."

Taking my hand in hers, she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"That won't stop me from worrying," I said.

Removing her hand, she placed one on each of my cheeks, leaning closer until her lips brushed against mine. It took me by surprise, as we weren't exactly telling people about us, but, at the same time, could this have been our last opportunity for a kiss for a while? Her coming to my home as either Marinette or Ladybug put her at risk of Hawkmoth catching her, and I wasn't allowed anywhere but home or school. That left school as our only option.

After a moment, she pulled away but kept her hands on my cheeks. "Everything will be fine. Have I ever lied to you?"

Without hesitation, I shook my head. Maybe she was right. Maybe, despite the odds, everything would be fine.


End file.
